


Short and Spicy One Shots (MHA, HQ)

by RogueSinting



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Almost Caught, BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage and Discipline, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, CEO Todoroki Shouto, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Choking, Collars, Consensual Blackmail, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuck Izuku Midoriya, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, Library Sex, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Public Omorashi, Quirk Play (My Hero Academia), Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Shibari, Shy Amajiki Tamaki, Sneaking Around, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Yandere Midoriya Izuku, degredation, double domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueSinting/pseuds/RogueSinting
Summary: Various One Shots of some characters from Haikyuu and My Hero Academia with various kinks and fetishes. All one shots are told from the first person perspective and I try my best to keep defining features out so you can fully immerse yourself into the story.(Not all chapters are non-con, but the ones that are will be labelled as such in the chapter title, as goes for dubcon. CNC chapters will be labelled in the chapter summary and will be explained as such in the chapter itself).I will take some suggestions for future one shots!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. (Ushijima, HQ) One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi x FemReader

I walked into the room in the outfit Ushijima picked out, a black satin baby doll dress, lace panties and the collar he gifted me last year. It was a simple black leather collar with the letters UW in silver letters embroidered onto it. The room was red, lit enough to show what was there but dim enough to set the mood.

I stood near the entrance, looking breathlessly over at him. Even so, I could feel Ushijima's commanding gaze on me. He sat in his usual chair on the other side of the room, fully clothed in darks pants, and a button down, legs crossed, his head perched on his right hand.

"Safety?" Ushijima asked. I knew exactly what he meant. He wanted me to recite the safe word and safe signal.

"Safe word is cherry. Safe signal is a triple tap." I said. Ushijima gave a low grunt in approval.

"Come." He stated in a loud, clear, deep voice, his finger gesturing to me. I immediately moved to stand in front of him. My eyes were facing the floor and my feet, which were shifting nervously under his gaze.

"Look." Ushijima rolled. I slowly lifted my head to look him in the eyes. His face was stern and stoic, not betraying whatever he was feeling. His head was leaning lazily in his hand still, slowly looking me over. He gave a grunt of approval and cast his gaze to my chest, since the satin material was nearly sheer and left little to the imagination.

"Strip."

I pushed the thin straps of the silky night gown off my shoulders until it fell to my feet. I swallowed as I hooked my thumbs into my panties and slowly pulled them down as well, stepping out of them and standing one step closer to Ushijima, naked except for the collar left around my neck. His eyes scanned me more deliberately this time, taking in every in of my exposed body. He groaned in the back of his throat, his facial expression just as stoic as when I walked in. He uncrossed his legs, spreading them, and undid his belt buckle, fly and button.

"Kneel."

I slowly got on my knees between Ushijima's open legs. The heat of his large, muscular body radiate onto me in waves. I looked up into his face, which was showing the smallest hint of arousal and desire. He looked over my body slowly, then reached slowly into his pants freeing is large erection from it's cage. He stroked his large dick a few times before letting his arm fall back to armrest of the chair.

"Suck."

His voice was slightly more gruff than before. I moved forward more so his erection was inches from my face. It stood as hard and stoic as he did. A brought my hands up slowly around the base and brought my mouth up to the tip. Ushijima wasn't one for getting teased and toyed with. He knew what he wanted, and all he had to say to get it was one word.

I took his length into my mouth, closing around it. I started slowly sucking, my tongue licking his tip a little as a took him deeper into my mouth. He grunted an approval noise, my go ahead to continue, and start speeding up. And so I did. I took him deeper into my mouth, licking greedily, wanting to please him, wanting to serve him in this way.

I closed my mouth around him, slowly pulling him in my mouth, and to my throat. I stopped only about halfway down his length unable to the him any further. Saliva dripped from my mouth onto his shaft. I took advantage of the extra wetness, rubbing it up and down the remainder of his cock. I took him in and out as far as I could with my mouth, using my hands to make up for what my mouth couldn't handle. My speed increase as I found a rhythm, as did my arousal. My desire to satisfy Ushijima grew with each thrust into my mouth. I moaned as a small amount of precum seeped out of his cock. The salty taste of his cum sent a shiver down my spine. My mouth watered for more, and I sucked harder. Ushijima made a low groan gripping tightly to the arm rest of the chair. His dick was getting wetter with my saliva and my pussy was getting wetter with my arousal. I wanted him, but first I had to please him.

I sucked hard and slow on a pass, dragging my tongue over his shaft, sucking a little harder on the tip.

"Fuuucccckkk..." Ushijima groaned. His large body tensed and he sat straighter in his chair. His dick stiffened in my mouth and a pool of heat fell through my core. More wetness poured down my legs in a wave. I sucked harder and faster, wanting to fulfill him, wanting to please him, craving his taste. I moaned louder, overcome with desire and lust. My pussy throbbed, leaking its juices out without abandon as I face fucked myself on Ushijimas cock. He tensed further, groaning more and more. I could feel his dick pulsing and twitching in my mouth. I sucked harder.

I looked up at Ushijimas face. The stoic expression was gone and his face was scrunched up, clearly trying to hold himself back. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. The picture only made me wetter and made me suck and stroke harder and faster. I could tell he was ready to cum, ready to orgasm, ready to let go.

"Stop!"

I immediately stopped and released his cock from my mouth and hands, taking back a submissive position on my knees in front of him. My hands and mouth were covered in my saliva and traces of his precum and my legs were dripping in my own arousal.

"Bed."

I stood up and walked over to the bed next to us. I sat on the edge legs together, pressing them to hide the cum dripping down them. Ushijima stood up, walking over to me.

"Spread."

I pressed my legs together more, not wanting the embarrassment of my arousal to be known to him. I was supposed t be pleasing him, not getting off myself.

"Spread!" He said more forcefully. I complied, not wanting to disobey him. My legs were spread wide for him to assess. His kneeled down in front of my and ran his hands down my slick skin. He chuckled, then started licking up my thigh. I squirmed, trying to gain some control over myself, but the more he licked up, the hotter my core burned and the more I wanted him to lick. He teased his way to the edge of my dripping heat. I could feel his breath on my clit, then he skipped over it and started licking my other thigh. I whined in frustration, impatiently and selfishly awaiting my release.

"Lay."

I fell backwards onto the bed allowing Ushijima to take back full control again. His tongue traced up my thigh slowly, achingly slowly, stopping to bite every couple centimeters. My pussy leaked more juices, spilling onto the sheets. Ushijima paused as the cum trickled out, then went to tend to the mess I was making. He licked my dripping cunt slowly, drawing out more of my arousal. When he got to my clit, he licked it lightly, teasing the swollen bud before engulfing it in his lips. He sucked on it with the same intensity I sucked him with. I arched my back, grabbing at the sheets beneath me, groaning in bliss.

I was already so close, but I had to wait. I had to wait for him to say it was ok, because when he did...

"Cum." He commanded breathlessly, my juices smeared on his face.

...I came hard. Back arched so far, I thought it would break, I cried out as my orgasm flowed through my body. My toes curled and my fists clenched on the sheets. I felt my juices trickle out of me and they were quickly lapped up by Ushijima. He caressed my thighs as my orgasm came to an end, then stood back up. He slowly wiped his hand over his face, managing to get off most of the cum that was on it.

"Ass."

I slowly turned over onto my stomach and got on all fours near the edge of the bed, head down to the bed, ass up high. Ushijima slapped the fatty part aggressively, grabbing hold and pulling me in. Slowly, he pushed his long dick inside me, inch by painstaking inch. I gasped as each inch stretched me beyond what I thought capable. Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, I felt my ass touch Ushijimas body. He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back into me. I cried out, bucking forward at the force. He rubbed my ass gently, then began stroking slowly.

The instrusion was glorious and unbearable. I started to bring my head off the bed and get on my hands again.

"Down!" Ushijima growled, pushing on my back down. My head fell back to the bed as Ushijima continued his strokes, picking up the pace for my disobedience. He suddenly changed his mind, grabbing my neck and pulling me up so my head was next to his. His thrusts quickened, his breath was on my neck. His grunts with each thrust sent new ripples of desire through me. I knew I was pleasing him by the depth of his groans. They were low in his range and deep in his throat, his thrusts were more hurried and needy. He thruster over and over, each time feeling like. He plunged to a new depth of my pussy. I felt so full, so free in his care.

He cursed under his breath, lifting me up and plunging me back onto his cock over and over again. He took on hand and kneaded my aching breasts. I mewled as his hands squeezed the tender area, pinching my nipples like clay and rolling them in his fingers. He wanted me to enjoy it as much as he did.

His strokes grew more fluid, a sign he was chasing his climax. With each new thrust he bottomed out inside me, filling me up more and more. He grazed over my g-spot over and over again, causing a rise of heat on my core. I whimpered, louder; in response, he stroked faster and faster. I was ready to come. I wanted to come, but I wanted to cum for him. I wanted him to to allow me to cum. I whined as I held myself back from cumming on him. His hands squeezed me breasts, his breath quickened and shallowed.

"Cum." He strained.

My body released a wave of pleasure so intense, it caused another wave to grow. My cum spilled all over Ushijimas dick, making his continued thrusts that much more intense. I felt a relief of tension on one end but one another end, the tension grew. I could feel something more intense growing inside me, and I wanted it.

"Squirt!"

My body complied automatically, forcing ejaculate out in hard, binge chilling spurts. I cried with each new spurt, cum still pouring onto Ushijimas dick. When I started shaking, he held me tightly against him, letting me ride the wave of my orgasm pressed against his chest. He continued his deep strokes, my pussy giving him more than enough lubrication.

Just as the final spurt came from me, Ushijima plunged deep into me, then froze. He groaned loudly and I felt a spray of warmth inside me. I moaned, the feeling of his cum inside me giving me chills of delight. His came so deep, I wasn't sure how long it would take to come out. He kissed my neck burying his face in it to regain his composure.

"I wouldn't mind if I got you pregnant." He whispered. I moaned again as he kissed my cheek and pulled out.

I fell onto the bed, feeling spent. My body was exhausted, but I felt like I could conquer the world. Ushijima turned me onto my back ad walked over to the nearby table, picking up 2 towels and a bottle. He wiped himself off, then came back over to me with a towel and the bottle which was orange juice. He handed me the orange juice and got on his knees.

"Drink." He asserted. I complied. As I drank, he gently wiped between my legs and down my thigh with a towel, cleaning up the cum and saliva. I drank half the bottle, then covered it and let my arms fall. After he finished cleaning me, Ushijima picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

Without saying anything, he ran a bath and set me into the warm water. He removed my collar, kissing me gently on the forehead, then turned to walk away. He wasn't much of a cuddler, butI knew I was well taken care of. When I got out of the bath and went into the room, my favorite stuffie was sitting on the bed as well as a large t-shirt and shorts. I smiled and put on my clothes, picking up the stuffed animal. I started out the door when Ushijima entered carrying a tray of food. He had changed since he put me in the tub and clearly had food put together.

"Sit," he said. I looked around and sat on the nearest chair. He smiled a little beyond his stoic face and came over to me with the tray. He placed it in my lap, taking the cup of juice from it and placing it on the table. "Eat."

I bowed my head to him and immediately started eating the food he prepared for me. I heard him chuckle and he started out of the room.


	2. (Todoroki, Deku, MHA) Meeting with the Bosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Shoto Todoroki x Business Partner Izuku Midoriya x Secretary FemReader

I sat at my desk, legs crossed in my pencil skirt, answering Mr. Todoroki’s calls and directing them as needed. I worked to get them all sorted before my meeting with Mr. Todoroki and his partner, Mr. Midoriya. The elevator dinged and Mr. Todoroki sauntered out in a simple black suit, red tie and leather shoes worth more than a month's worth of my pay, and I was paid well.

“Good morning.” Mr. Todoroki said to me with a wink. His eyes traveled over me, quickly but earnestly. “I’d like to see you in my office in 15 minutes to go over some… details before Midoriya comes in.”

“Yes, Mr. Todoroki.” I replied, though internally I was confused and a little worried. I didn’t know what Mr. Todoroki had in mind, but he was very meticulous about specifics during these meetings. I watched him as he walked to his office, closing the blinds behind him. His suit fit his frame perfectly and his long two toned hair was pulled back into a neat bun.

After about 10 minutes, my intercom went off for Mr. Todoroki’s office. “Secretary’s desk.” I said as I picked up the phone.

“Please come to my office immediately. Have someone replace your station.” 

There was a click on the other line. Slowly, I hung up the receiver and gather my materials for the meeting. It was unusual for Mr. Todoroki to sound so demanding, but I wasn’t going to keep him waiting. I stood from my desk, motioning for another employee to come to take my spot, then walked towards Mr. Todoroki’s office. His blinds were closed so I couldn’t see what he was doing and he couldn’t see me. I gently rapped on the door. “Enter.” 

I slowly opened the door to expose Mr. Todoroki sitting on the other side of his large executive desk, leaning to one side of his chair, watching me at the door.

“Close it behind you.” he said with a stoic demeanor. I complied and stood by the door, a little nervous at his expression. It was an expression I had barely seen from him before. “Come. Put your stuff on the chair, and come over to me.”

Slowly, I made my way over to Mr. Todoroki’s desk, placing my papers on the guest chair in front of the desk. Then I slowly walked around to him. I paused as I saw what he was doing. His pants were unzipped and his hand was firmly stroking his large cock. I bit my lip, feeling a little naughty for catching him jerking off, but also aroused at the sight.

“If you wish, you may leave and not get involved with this, and we will never speak of it. Or you may stay, in which case..” Mr. Todoroki looked me dead in the eye. “...You will do exactly as I say.” 

I took a moment to take in my options. Mr. Todoroki was nothing if not fair. If he said we would never speak of it if I left, I knew he would keep his word. I would not be punished nor would I say anything about him. We would go on as normal. But the sight in front of me, and the prospect of touching the beautiful dick in front of me overwhelmed any other desires at that moment. I took a step closer to him, signifying my response.

A sly smile crossed his face. “You’re such a naughty girl. Unbutton and open that shirt. All the way.” 

I bit my lip, feeling self-conscious, but slowly, I began to unbutton my shirt from the top down. It was relatively snug against my body so with the undoing of each button, it widened, exposing my bra and skin beneath. Mr. Todoroki let out a soft moan as I got to the last button and exposed my lacy bra and skin. Mr. Todoroki’s breathing grew heavier as he drank in the sight.

“Fucking stunning.” He cooed, stroking his cock harder. “Come. On your knees.” he pointed to the space between his legs. I took small steps and got on my knees between his muscular legs, his cock only inches from my face. I laced my hands in front of me, looking up at Mr. Todoroki’s lustful expression. He took his free hand and grabbed my neck, pulling me gently closer to his length. “Suck on it.”

Hungry for him, I opened my mouth and took the tip of his cock in, sucking lightly on it. He let go of his cock, and I took hold. His hands relaxed on his armrest as he watched me. I took in more of him, greedily sucking his hot erection, stroking with both hands to make up for what wasn’t in my mouth. My saliva trickled down his shaft as I took him in deeper and deeper. Low groans emerged from his throat and his hand slipped to the back of my head. 

“Oh, fuck…...just like that….” He moaned. I sucked harder and faster wanting to coax as much noise from him as I could. His cock hardened in my mouth, precum leaking down my throat. I hummed a little to bring his length as far into my mouth as I could. The vibrations made Mr. Todoroki shudder and more precum leak. “Fuck…… i’m gonna…...nggghh…”

With a sudden force, he came, hot semen exploded into my mouth and down my throat. I swallowed what I could, then proceeded to lick up what I missed. Mr. Todoroki was panting and groaning as I licked up the cum from his cock, trying to lick it all up before I reached his dress pants. 

“What good girl. Stand up and take off your skirt.” Mr. Todoroki said with a steady voice, his head perched in one hand. I immediately stood up and unzipped my skirt, pushing it to the ground. He stood up and guided me to sit in his seat. It was warm and comfortable. The material felt like leather, but didn’t make strange noises when I moved. Mr. Todoroki kneeled in front of me and pushed my legs apart exposing the soaked crotch of my panties. “Aren’t you a little slut. Getting horny from sucking my cock.” A devilish grin appeared on his face. He slid his hands up my legs, grabbing hold of my panties, then slowly sliding them down bringing my pussy out into the open. It glistened with my arousal and Mr. Todoroki looked at it like his favorite meal.

There was a knock on the door. My head shot to look at it, knowing it was Mr. Midoriya here for the meeting. I looked down at Mr. Todoroki who seemed completely unfazed. He moved so he was kneeling underneath the desk and pulled the chair towards him.

“He won’t be able to see. You conduct the meeting, but you have to keep a poker face. Is that clear?” he asked, his hand tracing up my slit. I hissed and gave a small moan. I quickly regained my composure, biting my lip and nodding. “Good girl. Button up, but not all the way then let him in.”

I quickly buttoned up my shirt stopping right above my bra, took a deep breath then looked back at the door. “Come in.” I said in my most confident voice. Mr. Midoriya slowly opened the door, then looked at me quizzically. 

“Where’s Shoto?” Mr. Midoriya asked, looking me over in confusion. I opened my mouth to respond and that was the moment Mr. Todoroki put his tongue to my clit. 

I yelped as I started my response, slowly gaining some composure, but not all. “HeeEEE…..He is preoccupied at the moment. He….ummm.. Asked me to.. Conduct the meeting.” My voice was a little higher than usual with Mr. Todoroki licking my sensitive clit. Mr. Midoriya looked at me with concern.

“Are you alright? Your voice is a little off.” He closed the door and started walking towards the desk.

“I’m fine!” I said quickly, trying to discourage him from coming any closer. “I just hit my knee. Please. Whenever…..nnggghhh…. You’re ready….uhhh.” 

I couldn’t help the noises that escaped, but for good measure, I placed my hand where my knee would be and made a rubbing motion. I made as authentic a smile as I could muster which seemed to placate Mr. Midoriya. He smiled and started setting up for the presentation. I looked down at Mr. Todoroki who stopped licking to look up at me. He mouthed the words “Bad girl to me” and gave a wicked grin. My breath caught.

As Mr. Midoriya finished setting up and turned to me to begin, Mr. Todoroki took my clit in his mouth and started to suck on it. I let out a small yelp, unable to contain myself. Mr. Midoriya looked at me again, concern filling his features. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked. I nodded and rubbed as if I was rubbing my knee. What I was actually doing was guiding Mr. Todoroki’s head to slow down so as not to expose me. Mr. Midoriya looked at me quizzically again, then began his presentation.

“Well then. I wanted to start with last quarter's numbers for our heroes. 80% of them have been performing at or above expectations. 15% have been slightly below expectations within reasonable allowance…” Mr. Midoriya started. I nodded absentmindedly, my focus completely on the man between my legs, sucking on my clit like candy. I closed my eyes for a moment, succumbing to the sensations. He gave a sudden nip, and a gasp escaped me. My eyes shot open and I looked at Mr. Midoriya who didn’t seem to notice.   
Mr. Todoroki gave a low growl of disappointment, bringing one hand up to my leg, running it up to the heat of my pussy. Mr. Midoriya rambled on, unaware of my expression of lust and concern and Mr. Todoroki brought his fingers up to my opening. Mr. Todoroki looked at me with hazy lust.

He suddenly pushed 2 of his fingers inside my dripping cunt, sucking harshly on my throbbing nub. A shock erupted up my back and a loud, erotic moan emerged from my mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head and I slumped into the chair. Mr Todoroki fucked me with his fingers while sucking on my clit, not caring anymore if I was quiet because I had just blown the cover.

Mr. Midoriya stopped talking, looked at me, and groaned at my erotic noises. His cock hardened in his pants, but he quickly hid it with his hand and rushed over to me, stopping short as he saw Mr. Todoroki with his fingers pushed deep into my pussy and his mouth sucking on my clit.

“Shoto...what….” Mr. Midoriya started as he stared at the sight in front of him. His eyes traveled up my body, looking me over with intense lust. Mr. Todoroki smiled and removed his fingers from me and took his mouth off my aching clit with a pop. I moaned in frustration as Mr. Todoroki pushed the chair back and crawled from underneath the desk. He reached up to unbutton my shirt again, throwing it open as he finished. As he stood up, he lifted me, placing me on his desk to sit. He walked over to Mr. Midoriya, cock standing hard. Mr. Todoroki grabbed Mr. Midoriya’s hard cock and rubbed it through the fabric. He unzipped the green haired man’s pants and moved his boxers, freeing the aching erection. Mr. Midoriya groaned, grinding slightly against Mr. Todoroki’s hand. The two toned man smiled and stroked the erection in his hand slowly, drawing a long low groan from Mr. Midoriya.

“Sit on the chair. You’re going to watch while I fuck her. You may stroke your cock as you do.” Mr. Todoroki ordered. Mr. Midoriya compiled without another word, sitting in the chair, grabbing his cock hard. He had a perfect angle to gaze at my pussy being filled. I watched Mr. Todoroki saunter back over to me, stroking his cock as I was in his sights. “You...open your legs.”

The look on Mr. Todoroki’s face was smoldering in lust. By the time he reached me, I hadn’t moved. I was too engrossed in the cock in his hands to move. He growled as his strong hands pushed my legs apart, then pulled me towards his raging cock. Mr. Midoriya whimpered and stroked his cock slowly, watching as Mr. Todoroki pulled me onto his stiff dick. He wasted no time plunging into me with quick deep strokes. My eyes rolled back and my fists clench moans escaped my lips as my pussy was filled to overflowing with Mr. Todoroki’s member. Mr. Midoriya stroked his cock faster and with more vigor, precum seeping out in a near steady stream. With every few strokes, small grunts escaped his mouth, seemingly salivating at the sight of my pussy being stretched by Mr. Todoroki’s dick. 

Mr. Todoroki wasn’t letting up. With each thrust, a new shockwave went through my core. Mr. Todoroki hit every nerve ending inside me, causing floods of my arousal to wet his cock. He pushed deeper and deeper inside me. I grabbed his shirt, needing something to hold on to as he slammed into me over and over. “Fuckkkk…” I said through gritted teeth, which was immediately followed by a fast and aggressive thrust from Mr. Todoroki. I cried out in agony and bliss as I was immediately taken over by an intense wave of pleasure. My pussy convulsed and clenched around my boss’s cock. I clung to his shirt for dear life and my juices flowed out of my body and onto his desk. He didn’t let up his assault on my pussy. His strokes were deep and rough and as my orgasm came to an end.

“Shotooo…...I wanna fuck her….can I….pelase?” Mr. Midoriya whined from the chair. He had all but cum. His pants were stained with precum and his hand was slick with it. “Please….Shoto…..I can’t….let me fuck her.” The desperation in Mr. Midoriya’s voice was evident as he stroked his cock with a vice-like grip.

Mr. Todoroki chuckled, slowing his strokes slightly to acknowledge Mr. Midoriya’s request. “You get to lick the cum up afterward, but I will let her stroke your cock, and you may suck on her nipples.”

Mr. Midoriya immediately stood up and stood next to me, slowly reaching his hand out to touch my heavy breasts. I moaned as his fingers traced the outline of my bra, then pushed the fabric away from my swollen nipple. He gently lowered his face to my breasts, licking over one of the sensitive buds, using a free hand to pinch the other one. I moaned deeply, reaching out my hand to grab Mr. Midoriya’s cock, stroking it aggressively. He was caught off guard, biting down harder than I imagined on my nipple, then sucking it hard to relieve the pain. Mr. Todoroki continued to fuck my pussy, gaining speed and force as my pussy got wetter with Mr. Midoriya’s addition. 

I was quickly being overstimulated between Mr. Todoroki’s cock and Mr. Midoriya’s tongue and finger. I could feel Mr. Midoriya tensing with each stroke of my hand. Mr. Todoroki’s strokes were growing in intensity and desperation. I could feel my own impending orgasm as well. The three of us were moaning in harmony.

I came first, arching my back against Mr. Midoriya. Wave upon endless wave coursed through me. With Mr. Todoroki’s continued thrusts, he hit the spot, causing me to squirt on his dress shirt as my cum poured out of me. Mr. Midoriya came next in a series of squirts. Hot semen spurted from his cock, landing on my stomach and a few drops on Mr. Todoroki’s pants. He squeezed my breast hard and I continued to stroke his cock as he came, coaxing as much semen from him as I could. Mr. Todoroki came last, his thrusts building up to an aggressive release. He plunged inside me as his orgasm overtook him, releasing his seed deep inside me. I felt his hot cum filling my insides then slowly leaking out from my pussy. Mr. Midoriya and I panted heavily while Mr. Todoroki took a few deep breaths before pulling out. 

“Come clean her up, Midoriya.” Mr. Todoroki ordered. Immediately, Mr. Midoriya moved between my legs, stooping down and placing his mouth on my leaking cunt. I felt his tongue at my entrance licking up the cum that was oozing out. He moaned as the undoubtedly salty liquid filled his mouth. I moaned as his nose flicked over my clit, sending a tiny shock up my spine. Mr. Todoroki grabbed a towel from a desk drawer and began to clean himself off. I was breathing heavily as Mr. Midoriya plunged his tongue inside me to lick the cum from inside my aching cunt. He moaned deeply, and I could hear him stroking his cock again aggressively. He made a few small moans and his body tensed, indicating he came again. Mr. Todoroki laughed.

Mr. Midoriya pulled his mouth away, my pussy now licked clean of any cum. I sat upright on the desk surveying the damage done. There was a small white puddle on the floor just next to the desk where Mr. Midoriya came. Mr. Todoroki handed me a towel and ran a hand up my legs.

“You have been a very good girl.” he cooed. He carefully picked up my skirt and panties that were still on the floor from when I removed it earlier. He surveyed the panties then tossed them to the side. “These are no good anymore with how wet they got. Besides, I might need some further assistance later today and they would just get in the way.”

Mr. Midoriya grabbed a towel and cleaned up the cum puddle he left after cleaning himself up. Discreetly, he picked up my panties, sniffing them and moaning quietly. He pushed them into his pocket then cleared his throat and turned to Mr. Todoroki. “I think this was a very productive meeting, Shoto. We should definitely reconvene at another time soon to go over the information again. And you…” Mr. Midoriya turned to me, looking me over slowly as I buttoned up my shirt and slipped on my skirt without panties. “I hope you will continue to work hard for our company.”

“Yes sir. I will.” I said, trying to fix myself so I didn’t look like I was just thoroughly fucked. “Ummmm…. Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Todoroki, Mr. Midoriya?”

“Not right now. Thank you. But please…” Mr. Todoroki walked over to me as I gathered my papers, coming up close to my face. “Do keep that pussy ready for me. I will certainly be calling you back a little later.”

I gulped and nodded my head and headed for the door. I made a few final adjustments to my outfit, then opened the door and walked as confidently as I could back to my desk. My coworker stood as they saw me walking towards the desk, giving me a coy smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked, setting my stuff down and taking my seat.

“You were in there for quite some time. And Mr. Todoroki always leaves those meetings first.” they said, eyeing me over.

“He and Mr. Midoriya wanted to talk about something after I left.Mr. Todoroki said he was expecting an important call from Mr. Bakugou and he wanted to make sure I answered it.” I lied, sitting back down at my desk. 

“Mhm. If you say so.” they said, walking towards their own desk.

“Oh stop.” I said to them. Mr. Todoroki’s door opened and Mr. Midoriya walked out, all of his materials in hand. He stopped at my desk on the way to the elevator.   
“Shoto and I were talking about dinner later. We’d love it if you came with us. We have some plans for afterward too. And… I love your panties. They smell divine.” he whispered. He gave me a smile then continued towards the elevator. My cheeks grew hot and I looked down to my desk. My coworker looked over at me with a smug grin. I buried my head in my papers, organizing them to avoid their gaze. 

Some time passed and I had just completed organizing Mr. Todoroki’s planner and adjusting his schedule for an important meeting when the phone rang. Absentmindedly I answered.

“Come to my office immediately.”


	3. (Terushima, Haikyuu) Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji Terushima x FemReader

"Yuuji, slow down…..fuck!" I swore, crossing my legs yet again and jamming my hands between them. Terushima looked back at me and laughed, sauntering to my side. 

"Come one sweetheart. You gotta keep up." He purred, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and pressing my lower abdomen. A jolt coursed through me and my bulging bladder ached. I moaned as I fought back the urge to pee. 

"Fuck you. I have to pee." I whined as the urgency decreased some. I started to stand upright and slapped Terushimas hand, walking away from him, taking small careful steps so as not to upset my abdomen. I heard Terushima chuckle as he caught up with me. 

We wandered for a bit around the mall, Terushimas refusing to let me use one of the bathrooms, though I agreed to this and deep down I was loving it. It was late and there were few people to witness my humiliation. Every so often, a wave of urgency would hit me and I would stop walking, crossing my legs to close my urethra a little to prevent a leak. Terushima loved watching me squirm in desperation and he always tortured me more by pushing on my abdomen. 

We walked into a store to browse, and I stayed close to Terushima. In case I ended up pissing myself, I knew he would help me out unscathed. 

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" Terushima asked with a smirk. 

"I have to pee so bad. Can we go? I don't know how much longer I can hold it." I pleaded. My bladder was aching and near the breaking point. My legs were clenched together in an effort not to piss my pants. 

"Alright. One lap then we leave." Terushima said, his voice dripping with mischief. I sighed in relief as we started a final lap around the mall. 

About halfway around, a wave of desperation hit and my bladder spasmed. I stopped in my tracks, jamming my hands between my legs, but for 2 seconds, my body released some pee. "Fuck!" I swore under my breath. As the stream stopped. I looked down, unable to see a noticeable wet patch. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Terushima asked with a wicked grin. 

"Shit. A little came out. We have to go, now." I insisted, starting to walk again, hands pressed against my opening. Terushima watched me walk, chuckling a little. "what's so funny?"

"There's a little wet patch on your ass." He said walking closer behind me. I gasped, wanting to move my hands to cover it, but worried if I did, I would piss myself. 

"Fuck. Let's hurry." I said, walking faster. 

Another quarter ways to the exit, another intense wave hit me and I started peeing uncontrollably again, this time for a little longer. I moaned, the release feeling amazing, but I stopped the flow as quickly as I could. I remembered Terushima had me drink a large bottle of water not long ago. Even if I let some out, there was going to be more soon. 

"Fuck. You have a good sized wet patch on your pants. Good thing we're almost at the exit." Terushima purred, rubbing the wetness on my ass. I walked as fast as I could towards the exit.

As we walked into the evening sir, I frantically looked around for the car. I didn't see it and I looked at Terushima. A mischievous smile was on his face. "remember. We parked really far back."

I groaned and panic and frustration as Terushima started in the direction of the car. I followed behind him, hands still jammed in my crotch as I spurred uncontrollably into my pants. In the distance I could see the car. A sigh of relief escaped me and Terushima seemed a little disappointed as we got closer. 

My panic subsided as we reached a few feet within the car. "Finally. How fast can…...ngghhhh…...FUCK!"

The most intense wave yet crashed into me, my bladder convulsing and spasming, forcing the warm liquid out. Only a few feet from the car, my bladder failed. The warm golden liquid flowed out my body and down my legs, drenching my shorts. A sweet feeling of relief washed over me. I heard the splashes of the overflow on the ground as my pee continued to flow, drenching my shorts and legs. I moaned as my body forcibly ejected the warm liquid. Small streams trickled down my legs, collecting around my feet. Terushima was watching intently, his dick hardening as he drank in the sight of my pissing myself. 

When my bladder finally emptied, i looked down at the sizeable puddle i was standing in. My shorts were soaked and my legs were glistening with my piss. 

"Fuck….that was hot." Terushima said, walking up and stooping down so my ass was at his eye level. He rubbed my ass then wrapped his hands around me, unbuttoning my shorts and pulling them down along with my soaked underwear. I looked around, making sure nobody could see us. Terushima kissed my ass, biting on the skin.

He turned me around so my pussy was in his face, putting his mouth to my piss covered sex and licking the sensitive nub between my legs. I nearly collapsed at the sensation of his piercing against my hot sex. My clit was ultra sensitive after the long time i spent holding my pee. A loud moan left my mouth, coaxing a growl from Terushima. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car. He picked me up with one hand, opening the car with the other  
He threw me into the backseat, his face feral. 

Terushima aggressively unbuckled his pants and released his stuff cock. Without any delay, he pushed my legs apart and plunged into my heat and began deep stroking my pussy. The intrusion was welcome. I wrapped my legs around his waist, encouraging him to fuck me senseless. He grunted with each thrust, his eyes full of lust. He grabbed my neck, squeezing lightly before crashing his lips into mine. Our tongues wrestled as his cock claimed my cunt. His tongue piercing poked and prodded at my tongue, pushing it into submission. He stretched my aching pussy, hitting every sensitive part inside me. 

"Fuck….cum for me baby." Terushima growled against my mouth, his own strokes gaining intensity. 

"Oh…..fuck…..yes daddy. Fuck me just like that…….fuck…." My already aroused pussy couldn't handle any more. With a single stroke, I came undone, clenching around his hardness and intense shocks travelling my back. Each subsequent thrust elongated the pleasure. 

Terushima came as my climax was coming to an end, his hot seed filling my sensitive cunt. His thrusts came to a stop as his cock throbbed and emptied inside me. He pressed his lips against mine once more, more passionate this time. His hands gripped my hips tightly.

As he pulled away and got himself straightened up, he pulled a towel from the trunk and handed it to me. 

"For you to sit on so you don't have to sit right on the leather. And to catch any cum that leaks out." He said, picking up my panties and shorts from the ground outside the car. He put them in a plastic bag and placed it on the floor in the back of the car. "though I do hope that cum gets all the way up. I wanna fuck you pregnant one day soon."

My breath caught in my throat, but I smiled at him, secretly hoping the same thing. I dried up my lower half, then put the towel on the passenger's seat, slipping over to sit on it. Terushima slipped into the driver's seat and started the car, then looked over at me. 

"When we get home, I'm gonna fuck you again, just to make sure I get enough cum inside you to impregnate you."


	4. (Kageyama HQ) Wet Hallway (NONCON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio Kageyama x FemReader  
> (NONCON

I raced down the hallway towards the bathroom. My bladder was aching and I was thankful the professor let me go. One hand jammed between my legs I continued down the hallway. The bathroom was a long ways away from the classroom but I could make it no problem. 

As I turned a corner, I ran straight into a tall man, a man I had been trying to avoid. Kageyama. He looked at me, a scowl etched in his face. I pressed my hands more into my legs and tried to go around him without another word, but he moved quickly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around, pushing my back against the wall and putting his two arms on either side of me so I couldn’t escape. 

“Fancy running into you here.” Kageyama growled, looking me dead in the face. I looked to the ground trying to avoid his gaze. I shifted my weight on my feet, trying to hold it a little longer in hopes that Kageyama wouldn’t take long. “You still owe me a fucking explanation. Why did you fuck Oikawa?!”

His voice was so loud and aggressive, im surprised nobody from my classroom heard. The other classrooms were empty so nobody else could’ve possibly heard. “I…..It’s not what…..shit… its…..” I couldn’t get my words out since my bladder was taking up most of my brain power. I couldn’t piss myself here. I needed to go to the bathroom, but Kageyama wasn’t letting up.

“Its because your a slut right?! A fucking slut. You couldn’t keep your legs together. He came onto you and you just went along with it and fucked him!” Kageyama growled. I couldn’t bring myself to answer as my pee was bearing down on me. I felt a small trickle escape. I whimpered as I tried to hold it back, but Kageyama wasn’t caring what I did. “Admit it! Admit you’re a slut who couldn’t say no to some dick! We may not be actually dating, but you still dont need to go around fucking guys like him!”

The harshness in his voice made me jump, causing my bladder to spurt again, this time a little longer. I desperately pressed my legs together tighter to stop the flow. I could feel the wet patch on my ass though Kageyama couldn’t see it. I whimpered as my bladder released in small, uncontrollable spurts as Kageyama started yelling louder at me.

“Answer damn it!! Why did you fuck Oikawa?! You’re just that big a whore that if someone offers some dick you just take it?! Fucking answer me!!” Kageyama screamed. It reverberated through the hallway thought nobody else seemed to hear.

The shock to me caused a shock to my body, making my bladder release. I whimpered as the warm golden liquid gushed from me, down my jeans and onto the floor. Small sobs escaped me with the relief of letting it go. The dark patch grew on my jeans and Kageyama watched as the puddle grew. The delicious feeling of release came to an end as the last bit of pee left my body. I took my hands from between my legs and surveyed the damage. My jeans were soaked and there was a large puddle at our feet. I looked up at Kageyama, his face full of annoyance.

“You mean, you stood there this entire time having to piss and instead of saying something, you just stood there and piss yourself like a whore?!” Kageyama growled. He grabbed my jeans and undid them, yanking my pants down, exposing my wet panties and pussy. He undid his pants, releasing his hard cock. With one arm, he lifted me up, nearly folded in half. “Since you wanna piss like a whore, I’m gonna treat you like one.”

With one movement, Kageyama pulled me down onto his cock, fucking me in the middle of the hallway with my piss on the floor beneath us. He began bouncing me on his cock harshly, shoving himself deep into my dripping heat.

“Fuck…...Stop!!! I’m sorry!! Tobio!! Stop!!” I cried, trying to push away from him, but he continued pounding into relentlessly. He grabbed both hands and pinned them on the wall above my head, continuing thrusts into me, ignoring my pleas. "It's not what you think! FUCK!!"

His strokes were deep and aggressive, sliding over my g-spot over and over, causing buildup to my release. I wanted him to stop, but it felt so good at the same time. His hot, thick cock stretched my pussy perfectly and with the sensitivity from just pissing myself, I was already close to cumming. My pleas turned into moans of pleasure. Kageyama was simultaneously aroused and annoyed. His hand quickly grabbed my throat, releasing my hands, but my hands followed his to loosen his grip on me, though the lightheadedness only made my impending orgasm feel more intense.

“You little slut… fuck… you like getting railed in the hallway… like this…” Kageyama grunted, fucking me harder as shockwaves traveled through my body.

“Tobio…...I’m gonna…” I was cut off by my own cry as an intense wave of pleasure wracked my body. My pussy clenched around his length, my pussy pulsing as I came hard around him. He didn’t let up. He continued to claim me through my orgasm, only intensifying the sensations.

“You little whore….” Kageyama hissed making his strokes deeper and more aggressive. He pushed me more into the wall, letting it hold me up as one hand grabbed my ass, guiding me up and down on him, the other holding and rubbing my throat. “Apologize for being such a little cock slut.”

I could barely make out words. My brain was scrambled from the mind-numbing orgasm that I was coming down from. My body was twitching and my pussy was worn, but still hungry for his cock. “Tobio….” was all I could make out as my cum eased his strokes. Kageyama crashed his lips into mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth. He squeezed my ass, bouncing me faster on his cock. He growled as I unconsciously clenched around him. 

He started panting and tensing as his strokes grew more frantic. He grunted with each thrust, plunging deeper and deeper. With a few more strokes and a growl, he tensed, pinning my body to the wall. I felt a hot explosion inside me as Kageyama emptied his semen in my pussy. I reveled in the sensation of being filled with his cum.

As he came down from his high, he pulled out and placed me back on my feet, though I was a little unsteady. He put his cock back into his pants then pulled my wet pants back up on me, trapping his cum inside me. My jeans were now cold and uncomfortable. I shifted in them, wanting to take them off. Kageyama stepped out of the puddle on the floor and started to walk away. “Make sure you clean up your mess,” he said as he walked away, leaving me standing in the hallway in wet jeans, pussy filled with cum, a puddle of my own piss on the floor.


	5. (Tamaki, MHA) Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki Amajiki x Domme FemReader  
> (This chapter contains CNC)

"How does that sound, Tamaki?" I asked as Tamaki wrung his hands together. I small smile crossed his face.

"I like it. It sounds so naughty," he replied, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I can't wait. It's going to be a lot of fun." I say smiling.

A few hours later...

I was sound asleep, dreaming of ruling the world as the fan blew cool air onto my body. The covers were half off the bed and I was sprawled across the mattress. I was breathing peacefully, comfortable in thin panties and a tight tank top. 

Tamaki opened my bedroom door quietly and peeked in. His eyes were glued to my half-naked form and his body was shaking in the chilly air. He quietly walked over to me, standing over my sleeping body, half-naked and vulnerable. He moaned quietly as his eyes traveled the length of my body.

His cock hardened as he dragged his gaze along me form. Unable to control himself, he crept into my room, one hand down his pants, stroking his leaking, stiff cock. I stirred slightly and Tamaki froze in place. He didn't dare breathe for fear I would be woken up. When I settled back, he waited a few seconds before inching closer to me again. 

Tamaki freed his erection from the boxers concealing them; the fingers on his left hand morphed into pink, flowing tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around the thickness of his cock, as Tamaki gently crawled onto the bed. His face was beet red as the tentacles glided up and down the slick shaft. Tamaki stared down my body, taking particular interest in my nipples that were hardening in the cool breeze. Precum was steadily leaking from the head and his tentacles smoothly took it and slicked it over the length of his dick to aid in his masturbation. 

His eyes continued to travel downward until they reached the area between my spread legs. His tentacles moved faster along his cock as he took in the sight of my sex pressing against the thin fabric of my panties.

Tamaki took his right hand and hovered it over my legs, trembling as he increased the speed on the tentacles. He repositioned himself so he was kneeling between my splayed legs, jerking off furiously, hand just barely touching my legs. He bit his bottom lip, desperately holding back his moans of pleasure. His hand hovered over my body and moved them upwards, over my tummy, up to my breasts, barely held in place by my tight tank top.

A small moan escaped his lips as his hand pressed onto my breasts through the fabric. I stirred slightly, but Tamaki wasn't deterred. He gently kneaded my swollen breasts, pinching my nipples lightly. I groaned in my slumber, the erotic noise catching Tamaki off guard. He was stroking his dick at a breakneck speed, trembling in ecstasy. He continued to play with my breasts, one finger transforming into a tentacle and slithering underneath my shirt, wrapping around my erect nipples. One of the suction cups pressed down over the sensitive nub, creating a seal. The sensation made me moan more through my slumber, and the trembling morphing let out a long quiet groan of blissful agony.

He looked down between my legs, gently bending over to have his face near my heat. The suction cup on my nipples was sending the arousal through my body. My pussy was dripping and pooling through my panties and onto my bed. My clit was hot and throbbing as I squirmed in my sleep. Tamaki stroked his cock more and more vigorously, precum dripping onto my panties.

His pants were short and shallow. His hands grew heavier on my breasts. I squirmed more and more at his touch. The suction cup suddenly pulled off my nipple, and the sensation pushed a wave of pleasure through my body. My hips bucked upwards into Tamaki's face and I shot out of my sleep.

My wet panties charged up into Tamaki's face. He flinched only slightly since the act caused him to orgasm. He gave a choked moan as his cock released it's hot, white liquid onto my shirt. He stroked himself slower as spurt after spurt, his body trembled and released more cum. I watched in amazement as the look of bashful pleasure grew on Tamaki's innocent face.

As the high of orgasm passed and he started to settle, I giggled a little, looking at the mess Tamaki made of my shirt. I doubt Tamaki noticed I had awoken because when he heard my giggle, he froze and looked me in the eyes, a look of a deer caught in headlights on his face.

"Well, looks like you have some explaining to do Tamaki." I said coyly, sitting up in the bed. Tamaki released my breast and his cock and just stared at me, terrified and trembling. I chuckled and moved to sit on my knees. I reached out to gently stroke Tamaki's still twitching cock. He moaned a little as I traced my finger up the length of the sensitive area.

"Looks like he got you in trouble again. You know what that means?" I questioned. Tamaki looked down at my hand on his cock, wringing his hands together.

"It means I have to be punished." Tamaki said.

"It means you have to be punished, who?" I asserted, gently grabbing his cock and stroking it. He groaned, closing his eyes and shuddering.

"It means I have to be punished, Mistress." Tamaki whimpered, biting his bottom lip, eyes still closed, hands still wrung, and shuddering as my hand stroked his dripping cock.

"Yes it does. You've been a bad boy Tamaki. Cumming on your Mistress without permission, making her all dirty." I scolded gently. Tamaki whimpered and his face grew bright red and I squeezed a little harder on his cock.

"I'm so sorry Mistress. I'm such a bad boy for touching myself without you. Please, I deserve to be punished. How shall I be punished, Mistress?" Tamaki rambled. I chuckled at his subservience and how the idea of his punishment made his cock throb.

My mind rushed through all the possibilities of punishment and I came to the perfect one for Tamaki's disobedience. "What's the safe word, Tamaki?" I asked the blushing morphing.

"The safeword is Daisy." He said, his voice cracking in embarrassment.

"Good boy" I said, sliding off the bed to get the necessary equipment.

Several minutes later, Tamaki stood before me in a skimpy maid outfit, cap and all, his dick standing hard, completely visible just beneath the hem of the skirt.

"Twirl for me." I ordered, taking in the sight of a blushing Tamaki in a mains outfit. He lowered his head and slowly turned around in the outfit. His cock was rigid as he twirled, standing up on end like a post. "Oh. I almost forgot."

I jumped out of the bed, running over to my closet to get a final touch to Tamaki's punishment. I grabbed it out of its box and walked over to Tamaki. He looked down at the item and grew an even brighter red.

"Mistress..." Tamaki whispered.

"No, no Tamaki. You came without permission. You are no longer allowed to touch yourself." I asserted, bending over to his cock and gently placing the chastity cage over it, making sure it fit as comfortably as possible. Tamaki flinched at my touch. "No, no. You are not allowed to cum. You came already."

Tamaki whined and bit his lip, desperately holding back his moans of pleasure as the chastity contraption slid over his raging erection. When the cage was on, I locked it and stood back to admire the sight. Knowing I couldn't let it pass, I immediately grabbed my old phone and opened the camera.

"Mistress what are you doing?!" Tamaki asked, crossing his hands in front of him.

"Aht, Aht. Don't cover yourself. This is part of your punishment. You are a bad little horny slut. Cumming on your Mistress, and when you weren't even permitted to be touching yourself." I said in a stern tone. Tamaki dropped his hands, exposing his caged cock under the maid skirt.

"Mistress, please. I'm sorry Mistress." Tamaki pleaded, his voice shaky and quiet. I smiled and snapped a few photos of the blushing man. Then I switched to a video.

"Do a spin for me again, little slut." I said, a devilish tone hinting through my voice. Tamaki quietly obeyed, wringing his hands next to his chest. "Aren't you a pretty little slut?"

Tamaki sheepishly nodded.

"Now, let me go ahead and send this to everyone to show how much of a slut you are." I said, lowering the camera and preparing the files.

Tamaki's eyes widened and his cock hardened. "No Mistress, please. It's embarrassing." He pleaded, squirming in the outfit. His cock was pressing against the metal of the cage and was leaking precum.

"Your dick disagrees. Let's have everyone see how horny you are." I said, pressing the upload button. And placing down the phone. "and besides, that's only part of your punishment. Come lay down."

Tamaki immediately shuffled onto the bed and laid down, arms at his side, looking up at me longingly.

"Your dick is only getting harder, and it's even leaking. You dirty little slut. You got to cum already and you didn't make sure that your Mistress did as well. We will remedy that immediately." I growled. I slipped off my panties and climbed into Tamaki's chest. "I'm going to ride your face. You are going to please me until I say so. You ARE NOT allowed to cum. You will place your hands where I can see them. Is that clear?"

"Y...yes, Mistress." Tamaki whimpered. I smiled and moved myself so my pussy was over Tamaki's mouth. I sat and was immediately welcomed with Tamaki's tentacles mouth. I moaned as I let his mouth pleasured me. He obediently moved his hands to my thighs, gripping them tightly as not to be tempted to touch himself.

"Good boy. Now make me cum." I ordered. Tamaki wasted no time pushing his tentacle tongue into my dripping heat. I threw my head back, not prepared for the sudden intrusion, but loving it nonetheless. I scooted up more so my clit was right under his nose. He tensed and moaned, diligently lapping up my juices and gripping my thighs as if they were holding him to earth.

"Fuck. Tamaki, play with me." I moaned. He immediately took one hand and placed it between my legs onto my pulsing clit. He gently rubbed it as the tentacle pushed in and out of my pussy, sliding over each sensitive spot inside.

"Make me cum, Tamaki. You owe this to your Mistress, for being a horny slut.....Ahhhhh..." Tamaki pinched my clit and rubbed harder, sending intense shivers and waves up my spine. The hand that was still on my thigh was tightening by the second, but I barely noticed as my own body was tensing in bliss. He was moaning incessantly, desperately and greedily tasting me and rubbing my clit with a gentle ferocity

I moaned loudly and Tamaki gave a sudden, small jolt, then shivered, though he didn't miss a beat with his tongue or fingers. The waves grew more intense and frequent.

"I'm gonna cum......fuck....." I groaned. Tamaki, still shivering, increased his pace, dipping deeper into me. His fingers played, pinched, and rubbed against my clit. He was panting and trembling more and more, tensing up again. His tentacle drove deep inside me, filling me up and hitting every sensitive spot inside.

A wave suddenly swelled and released all at once inside me. My body writhed in agonizing bliss and my pussy released its pent up juices. Tamaki groaned loudly, suddenly frozen in place. The lower half of his body twitched as my juices spilled all over his face. The tentacle still deep inside me flinched, hitting the G-spot again, pushing me to a greater orgasm. Wave after devastating wave, I cried out as my body succumbed to the delicious ecstasy. Tamaki's hands were nearly piercing my skin, heightening the bliss I was feeling. 

As my orgasm began to pass, I looked down at the shivering Tamaki. He was whining quite a bit, which I found somewhat strange. I sighed and turned my head towards Tamaki's feet. On his stomach was a pool of milky white liquid, his cock was still dripping with it. I turned back to his face and slid down to his chest, his tentacle 6ongue sliding out of me.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tamaki. Such a bad boy. Such a horny little fucking slut. You came again without permission. You were supposed to be pleasing me." I scolded, looking directly into his deep eyes. His bottom lip trembled as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Im so sorry, Mistress. I'm such a horny boy. I don't deserve to cum. I don't deserve to touch you. Touching you is a privilege for good boys only." Tamaki said, pleading with his voice for mercy. I shook my head.

"Well, I was hoping you would be able to please me more, but clearly you please yourself more. On the floor. On your knees." I ordered as I slide off his chest and onto the bed. Tamaki immediately, thought a little unsteadily complied, kneeling next to the side of the bed, hands on his knees. I sat on the edge facing him, opening my legs so my pussy was fully visible to him. I grabbed my left breast in one hand and started to massage it, pinching the nipple gently.

"Horny sluts don't get to touch. You're lucky I'm letting you watch." I said. My other hand slid to the wetness between my legs. I brushed my hand over my clit, flinching as the spark sent shivers up my spine. Tamaki watched intently, his dick springing back to life at the sight of me playing with myself. He quickly brought his hands over the erection, trying to cover it up. "Move your hands. You do not cover up in front of me, especially not after cumming twice already."

Tamaki slowly moved his hands from his crotch, exposing again his hardness. As his hands settled on his knees again, I plunged two fingers deep into my pussy, hitting the sensitive nerves deep inside me. I moaned a breathy moan, and slowly started to thrust my fingers in and out of my wet, tight hole. 

Tamaki watched in excited anticipation and disappointment. His cock was twitching mercilessly with each thrust of my fingers. I moved my fingers in a come hither motion, sending ripples up my spine. I was still sensitive from the last orgasm so I knew this would be over quickly. I started fucking myself faster, grinding my hips against my hand in small circles. Tamaki watched intently. He was biting his lip and trembling, not wanting to miss a second of the show.

My pussy clenched and twitched around my fingers, dripping all over my hand. I pushed in deeper and deeper, feeling my fingers stretch my gently, sending waves of bliss into my core.

"Fuck.... I'm gonna...." I whined. Tamaki moaned from his place on the floor, his cock leaking precum and twitching in arousal. My own arousal built up, wave after wave flowing up to a dam until it finally burst. My body bucked against my hand, breaking the damn of my orgasm, my body convulsed slightly, causing me to squirt onto Tamaki. There was a slight squirt sound and a whimpering from Tamaki. My juices trickled out of me and onto the bedsheets, leaving a large wet patch of my arousal. I looked down at Tamaki who had cum on the skirt of his dress, his cock twitching and his face red with embarrassment. The sight was beyond hot to see. 

"Tamaki....you little slut. Since you seem to like to cum, then you are going to cum again and again. On the bed, lying down." I snapped, somewhat breathlessly. 

"Mistress, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cum again. Please forgive me. I'm so sensitive Mistress. I don't think I can cum again...." Tamaki pleaded. He moved to the space between my legs on the bed, lowering his head between my ankles.

"On the bed. This is your punishment." I said. Tamaki whimpered and climbed slowly onto the bed, laying on his back, cock still erect in the cage. I grabbed the key for the cage and unlocked it, slowly removing it from Tamaki. He whined as the cold metal slid against his hot skin. I threw it behind me when it was fully removed, then slid myself over Tamaki's cock.

I looked down at Tamaki who was looking back at me with a nervous excitement, though it was clear he was overly sensitive from cumming 3 times already. I gently grabbed his hardness and pushed it inside of me, sitting down slowly onto it. Tamaki cried out, the sensations overwhelming him. 

I didn't waste any time. His cock fill me up and I started to ride him, hard. I could hear the sounds of our juices mingling together. Tamaki was moaning rhythmically with each clap of my body against him. 

"M..M...Mistress....I can't take it....." Tamaki whined.

"You little slut." I groaned, riding Tamaki harder, taking all of his cock inside me, feeling his hot erection throb. "This is what you get for cumming without permission....and ...without your Mistress....."

I moaned and ground against Tamaki, clenching around him. He arched his back, scrunching up the maid outfit in his hands. 

"Mis...Mistress.... I'm gonna....I..." 

"Then cum with me Tamaki. Cum with you're Mistress, you filthy boy." I breathed as I felt my climax rising quickly. I sped up, slamming down over and over against Tamaki. Our moans filled the air and his cock filled me and I rode him to our climax. 

Tamaki let out a loud, long whimper, releasing his seed inside me. I felt the hot spurts inside me, leading me to my own orgasm. My pussy clenched around him, making him flinch. I paused riding him as an intense wave of euphoria climbed through my spine and out of my pussy. I felt my arousal drip from me onto Tamaki's twitching cock. He panted heavily, his body quivering from the overstimulation as I came down from my high. He was whining quietly as he shivered, clearly unable to handle anymore. I dismounted him and leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek. 

"Look at you. Such a good boy." I cooed. I slid off the bed and quickly walked over to my dresser where a bottle of water was sitting. I glided back over to Tamaki and sat on the bed, propping Tamaki's head up on my lap. I opened the water bottle and held his head up as he drank.

"You did so good, Tamaki." I said, kissing his forehead as he finished his water.

"Thank you, Mistress." Tamaki sighed, sounding breathless.

"Aht, aht. Playtime is over. I'm not Mistress right now." I said, reminding him of our boundaries.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Tamaki said quickly, shivering a little. I gently started to take the maid outfit off of him until he was completely naked in the warm room.

"It's ok Tamaki. Come here." I said, sliding up to the top of the bed and lying down on a pillow. Tamaki followed, laying his head on my breast and wrapping his arms around me. Then he suddenly shot up and looked at me fearfully.

"What about the videos?" he asked. His face looked panicked as if he were about to be killed. I pulled him back down to me and kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok Tamaki. Like we discussed, its on our personal drive. Only we can access it. You know I wouldn't do that to you." I soothed, rubbing Tamaki's back. I was breathing heavily but as I explained, he calmed down, snuggling back into me. "You're ok Tamaki. You're safe."

"I love you, sweetie" Tamaki said as he was drifting to sleep. I ran my hands through his hair and laid back on the bed.

"I love you too, Tamaki."


	6. (Mirio, MHA) Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirio Togata x FemReader

I said my final goodbyes to Bakugou and Kirishima, who were not so subtly showing off their affection. I chuckled and headed for the dance floor

"Ready, sunshine?" A low, cheerful voice asked in my ear. A large, warm presence came up behind me and placed arms on my shoulders.

"I'm ready Miri. Are you?" I said, grinning wickedly and turning to face Mirio. I moved in, completely pressing my body against his. He groaned, so lightly, I could barely hear it. I ran my hands down his chest and to the growing bulge in his pants. He hissed and grabbed my hands lightly.

"Don't tempt me, sunshine. If you do, I might have to punish you." He said, a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh, but I love teasing you...it's so much fun." I quipped, pulling my arms from his grasp and throwing them around his neck.

"Don't play with me sunshine" he repeated, his grin growing more aroused and excited.

"Make me." I replied.

"Say no more." He replied, grabbing my waist and pulling me further into him. "Let's go."

In a single movement, Mirio picked me up and started towards the door.

"Hey, you two. Where are you going?" Tamaki asked near the door. He seemed a little more confident than usual.

"Got some stuff to take care of." Mirio responded calmly. Tamaki looked between us, then looked at his feet.

"Ok. I'll see you two later then." He said timidly. I giggled slightly.

"Bye, Tamaki" I said as Mirio opened the door and exited the house.

Mirio walked to the car, and unceremoniously plopped me into the passengers seat. I giggled at the humor but was quickly cut off by Mirio's lips. My mouth opened and our tongues began to wrestle. I moaned lightly and grabbed Mirio's shirt to pull him closer. He grabbed my wrists and gently pulled my hands off his shirt and pulled away.

"Don't get too excited sunshine. We'll finish this when we get home." Mirio said in a voice so criminal, it was illegal. He raced over to the driver's side and peeled away from the house.

Almost immediately, his hand slipped between my legs and under my skirt, rubbing lightly against my panties. Mirio paused and glanced at me, wide eyed.

"Your panties are a little wet there, sunshine." Mirio said, strangely cheerful. I was about to make a witty comeback when he pushed my panties over and started rubbing my clit.

"Fuuccckkkk......" I moaned as Mirio started writing the alphabet on my clit. I opened my legs wider, aching for him to touch more. Mirio chuckled lowly, driving like a bat out of hell on the highway.

I grinded on his fingers, wanting the sweet release of an orgasm. Without warning, one of his fingers dipped into my pussy. I groaned and melted further into his hand, begging him to continue finger fucking me.

"You like that sunshine?" He asked as he pulled onto our street.

"Fuck......yes, Mirio, yes. Fuck. Keep going..." I pleaded, holding on to the sides of the seat as Mirio plunged his fingers in and out of my dripping pussy. I started trembling, warmth building inside me, ready to release, I swore under my breath repeatedly, begging him to finish me off. As he pulled into the driveway of our building and turned off the car, he stopped. He looked at me, a sweaty, horny mess in the passenger seat, completely unsatisfied and wanting to cum.

"Fuck. Why did you stop?" I whined.

"Because, youre not going to cum, yet." Mirio said lowly. My wave of arousal washed over me at the sound of his voice. I could only imagine the things he would to me. He brought the fingers wet with my arousal to his mouth and licked them off, staring me in the eyes as he did. I almost came then and there.

"You taste great, sunshine. I wanna taste more. Now let's get inside." He said, exiting the car and coming around to get me. He grabbed my hand and we ran to our door. He let me in first and I kicked off my shoes. When I turned around after he closed the door, he grabbed my waist and backed me against the door, one arm next to my head, his eyes boring into me.

"You were being a brat tonight, sunshine. I'm going to have to take care of that." He said. He took his free arm and placed it firmly around my waist, pulling me into him. I could feel his dick pressing into me and it only made me wetter.

"Before I take care of that, what's the safe word?" Mirio whispered, dropping his mouth to my ear.

"Fuckkk..." I moaned. I was going crazy having him so close but not close enough. I wanted him to fuck me so badly I could barely focus. Mirio chuckled.

"I'll get to that, sunshine. But first, the safe word." Mirio urged, holding me tighter, almost lifting me from the ground.

"Daisy..." I sighed, answering the question. I grabbed his shirt and pulled on it. Mirio laughed, picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Good girl." He replied. Without hesitation he devoured my lips with his own, pushing me against the wall for leverage. He groaned a little as our tongues fought for dominance and my breasts pushed against his chest. He held me up with one arm and ripped my panties from me in one swift movement with the other.

He broke the kissed and smiled devilishly. "I'm glad you wore this skirt. It's my favorite one." He said, a low growl at the egde of his voice. He lifted me higher so my legs were perched on his shoulders and my sex was in front of his face. "Hold on to me, sunshine. You're going to need it."

He plunged his tongue inside of me, knocking me off balance at first. I grabbed his head to steady myself as his mouth pleasured me. He licked from my opening up to my clit, painfully slowly, holding my legs tighter as I trembled more. He gently kissed my thighs, making a trail to my clit, where he then started sucking without mercy. My grip on his hair tightened to a vice. I could feel wetness escaping from me and Mirio diligently licked it. I shook in ecstacy as Mirio dragged me to a cliff lick by tantalizing lick.

"Fuck....Miri.....I'm gonna come...." I hissed. He tightened his arms around my legs and plunged his tongue deep into my pussy. I cried out as my body convulsed in an orgasm. A huge rush of euphoria coarser through my body, making its way down to escape between my legs. I felt a waterfall rush from me towards Mirio's waiting face. He licked and gulped without hesitation.

When I looked down at Mirio's face, his chin was soaked with my juices and his expression was that of pure bliss and deviance. He slowly lowered me back down and kissed me fervently. I tasted myself on his lips and shuddered again with pleasure.

"I wanted to make sure I finished you. I know you were upset I had edged you like that. But now...I want you to please me too." Mirio said. He lowered me back to my feet, grasping my waist tightly as I couldn't keep my balance. "so, get down for me sunshine, then you can suck my dick."

I laughed in faux defiance. Crossing my arms and looking him dead in the eye.

"Make me." I asserted. Mirio looked at me and laughed.

"I gotta love you sunshine. You're beautiful whatever you do." He started. He leaned to whisper in my ear. " And one of my favorite sights is you sucking my dick on your knees. So get down."

His voice was dangerously low and steady. My pussy threatened to climax again at his voice. My legs quivered with their new strength and without further pushback, I dropped to my knees in front of him. I looked up at him, his beautiful face and large eyes gazing back at me and his tall frame hovering over mine.

"Good girl." He said, unbuttoning his pants and releasing his hardness. As many times I had seen it, I was never fully prepared. It stood almost 11 inches long and nearly the thickness of a coke bottle. I tentatively put my hands around it. My pussy throbbed at the thought of it entering me and my mouth watered and yearned to taste it.

I gently licked the tip where precum was already leaking. Mirio hissed lightly, still looking down at me. The sound of his hiss and my greediness took over and I took in as much of his length as I could without choking myself.

"Fuuccckkkk....." Mirio groaned, tensing up in restraint. I slowly receded, sucking firmly on him as I did. He gave a low groan. I took him in slowly, using my hands to make up for the length my mouth couldn't take. Saliva started leaking in heaps from my mouth and my hands started to gain slickness.

"Yes sunshine.....fuck....suck my cock.....just like that......fuck..." Mirio moaned. I took him in again and again, humming a tune to suppress my reflex. I dropped my hands from his dick and placed them on his legs to take more of him in. He placed on hand in my hair and held on, not forcing me to move in any way, just to keep his own sanity.

"Fuck. Keep going sunshine. You are so beautiful when you suck my dick." He rasped. I took him as far as I could and with as much as I could, closed my mouth around him and dragged my mouth and tongue down his shaft. He growled in an animalistic manner, swearing afterwards.

"Fuck....stop, sunshine. Stop." He pleaded. I immediately halted my progression and released him from my mouth. I looked up at him worriedly.

"Mirio, what's wrong?" I asked, checking to make sure I didn't hurt him.

"I didn't want to come. Not just yet. I'm not done with you yet." He said. "On the couch. Now." He said firmly. I quickly dragged myself over to the couch and sat. Mirio walked lazily over and admired my disheveled hair and distressed clothing.

"This is such a gorgeous sight. You all aroused and pleasured. I'm gonna do even more my beautiful sunshine." Mirio said. He grabbed his dick and started stroking it slowly. "Turn around sunshine. Right now."

I complied, his deep voice compelling me to obey. I felt his presence get closer to me, then his lips press against my neck. I could feel his dick pressing at my entrance and on my clit. I moaned and rubbed against it, trying to gain traction towards another orgasm. Mirio put his hands at my throat and closed it softly, causing me to feel a euphoric lightheadedness.

"Oh no, sunshine. If you want to come again, you have to beg...and you can only come when I say so." Mirio whispered. His other hand moved to rub my clit. I cried out in agony, wanting to cum again on his hand. "I said beg, sunshine. If you want to cum again..." He moved so his mouth was touching my ear.

"Beg for it, sunshine." Mirio growled. I groaned, the inability to cum driving me to madness. I moaned in anticipation, yearning for him to take me.

"Please. Fuck me. Please. I need you inside me. Please..." I cried breathlessly. Mirio chuckled and kissed my neck.

"You can do better sunshine. Beg Daddy to fuck you. Beg for it." Mirio demanded, rubbing my clit harder. I cried out again trying to collect my thoughts to put together my response.

"Please Daddy. Fuck me. I need your dick inside me. I need you to fuck me until I can't walk. Please Daddy. Fuck me." I whined, trying to rub against Mirio more for some sort of release. I felt Mirio place his lips on my neck again and slowly guide his length into my impatiently waiting pussy. I moaned loudly as his dick stretched me more than I could imagine.

Immediately, my body was racked in an orgasm. My juices soaked Mirio's dick thoroughly and he laughed out loud. "Are you ok sunshine? Was it too much?" He asked in a cheerful yet serious way. His hands were around my waist, holding me up.

"Fuck me daddy. I want you to fuck me." I pleaded. I could feel his cock throbbing inside me and it was sending me towards another orgasm.

"Hold on to the couch sunshine. I'm going to be a little rough. You know what to say if it gets too much." Mirio said, gently rubbing my ass. I nodded vigorously, moving myself on his shaft to coax him to move. He complied, slowly pulling out, then driving himself quickly into me. I screamed at the sensation of pain and pleasure as Mirio started thrusting at a moderate pace. I gripped tightly onto the couch, moaning at the sweet invasion if Mirio into my aching pussy.

"Fuck...sunshine." Mirio groaned, grabbing my throat and pulling me upwards so my head was next to him. My back was to his chest and he continued his deep thrusts into my body, finding the perfect tempo to drive me wild without hurting me. "I love your pussy. Always so tight and wet for me."

"Fuck. Yes daddy."

With one of his aggressive strokes, Mirio growled and my pussy clenched around his I cock. We both moaned. Mirio started thrusting harder and faster, kissing my neck as he did. One hand wrapped tightly around my waist and the other held my neck need where his lips met.

My body ached for him more, I moaned his name as he continued to enter me. His pace was good, but it wasn't enough.

"Harder Daddy. Fuck me harder. Please." I mewled.

Mirio paused his strokes altogether and turned to move me onto my back. He lifted my legs to his shoulders, giving himself a perfect view of the damage he had already done. He smiled victoriously and continued his strokes, harder and deeper than before. I cried out at the new and sudden sensation. Mirio was going infinitely deeper than before, hitting every spot inside me perfectly. I could feel tension building in me again, ready to tear me apart. "Shit...shit...shit...Mirio..." I changed as Mirio quickened his pace to bring me to my climax. I came again, unable to hold back the waves of bliss that came over me. My legs quaked on Mirios shoulders and he held them in place as not to let them fall. The waves subsided and Mirio let go of my legs and leaned over further so his face was closer to mine.

"You are so beautiful when you cum, sunshine." Mirio whispered. He took one of my hands in his and kissed me passionately. With my lips trapped in his, he continued his strokes at a painfully slow, aganozingly deep pace. I could feel every inch of him filling me up. I moaned into his mouth, and pushed on his chest, making sure to keep his lips. I moved my legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. He moaned and moved deeper inside me. The mood shifted. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He ran his hands down my arms and took my hands in his.

"I love you, sunshine." Mirio whispered between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too....my million." I whispered. Mirio smiled into my lips and gave me a long, lingering kiss.

His body tensed and he swore under his breath. "Cum for me sunshine." He said. As is by magic, my pussy clenched and my body convulsed in a heart stopping orgasm. I screamed Mirio's name as the ecstacy washed over me, cumming in buckets onto Mirio's cock still thrusting inside me. With one final languid stroke, Mirio's large body shook as his orgasm washed over him and I felt a warmth fill me. His trembling coaxed another wave of pleasure through me. He suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me deeply and passionately as he rode the high of his euphoria.

"I love you sunshine." He whispered in between kisses. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as he said the words, just like they did when he first said them.

When he pulled away and exited me, Mirio surveyed the damage. Cum, both mine and his were leaking out of me.

"Well you certainly look like you were nicely fucked sunshine. How about we clean you up?" He mused, gently picking me up and taking me to the bathroom. "I doubt you can stand for long, so how about a quick shower?" I nodded contently. Mirio smiled and gently pulled off my clothing, turning on the shower and guiding me in. He phased off his own clothes as he entered behind me. He held me up as we washed our sweaty, tired bodies.

"Do you want something to eat sunshine? I can make you something." Mirio said as we got out of the shower.

"That sounds nice." I said gleaming with pleasure. Mirio kissed me, holding my waist. His face was plastered with his trademark smile when he pulled away.

"Oh. Let me get something for you." Mirio said, racing through the wall into our bedroom. Seconds later he returned through the door with a pair of sweatpants, one of his t-shirts, my favorite stuffed animal. "I figured you would want something comfortable."

I squealed in delight and took the stuffie from Mirio, holding it tightly.

"You're so cute sunshine." Mirio said pulling his shirt over my head. "Come one. I'll make your favorite. And I already stocked up on chocolate for you to snack on while I cook."

Mirio put on his sweatpants and led me out to the living room, wrapped in strong arms.


	7. (Mirio, MHA) Night Class Substitute (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirio Togata x FemReader

I walked into the classroom and took my usual spot near the front. A few of my classmates were already in their seats, prepared with their utensils. The clocked ticked away until 10 struck, but Aizawa never showed up, and he was never late. My classmates and I looked at each other, confused. Suddenly a tall, buff, blonde guy walked into the classroom cheerfully. He placed his items on the desk in front of the room and clapped his hands.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Night Class. Mr. Aizawa is out on an important mission. He asked me to substitute for him. You all probably already know me. I'm Mirio Togata." He chirped. The class made noises of acceptance, but one raised their hand.

"Why didn't Shinsou sub? Usually he's the one that substitutes." The student said.

"Shinsou is out of town with his family. So Mr. Aizawa sent me." Mirio responded. The class accepted the response and sat up a little taller, not wanting to push too many buttons since they didn't know what to expect from the substitute teacher. "So tonight's class will be a little different. We will be working on some shibari. Mr. Aizawa thought changing the pace and learning a new skill would be useful and expand your horizons further."

There were sounds of approval from the class, including myself. While I had never actively done shibari, I had an intrigue into the art of being tied up.

"Alright. I'm going to need a volunteer for the demonstration." Mirio said as he started looking around the room. "Hmmmmm.................how about............you."

Mirio pointed and looked directly at me. I flushed slightly, the class looking directly at me, some in jealousy, some in curiosity. I gulped and looked up at the substitute. He was grinning wildly and gesturing for me to come up. I wasn't scared. I was more nervous than anything. I got out of my seat and walked to the front of the class. Mirio smiled and moved a stool from behind the desk and placed it in front.

"Have a seat there sunshine." I stared at the stool then back at Mirio. "Don't be shy. Come on." He cooed. I slowly sat on the stool. Mirio came and bent over to my ear. "You're cute sunshine, but I do run a tight ship. Don't disobey me." Mirio said in a low voice, nearly a growl. A shiver ran up my spine and I could feel my pussy quiver slightly. Mirio turned to the class, clapping his hands together.

"Alright class. First things first. Always establish consent and a safe word. This is vital. So, sunshine. This is going to be a shibari training. You will be tied up. Is that ok?" Mirio asked. I nodded without hesitation. "Verbally sunshine. We want to make sure, it is clear what your answer is."

"Yes. I am ok with it." I responded firmly. Mirio smiled.

"Good girl." Mirio purred. "Next, the safe word. It must be something easy to remember. I use the word 'daisy'. Is that alright, sunshine?" Mirio asked turning to me again.

"Yes. It is."

"Repeat the safe word back to me, sunshine."

"Daisy."

"Good girl." Mirio responded. "Now it may seem tedious, but it's essential to do these things, especially when venturing beyond the vanilla. Safe gestures and drop items can be used in place of a safe word when the person will be gagged, and just like this, you will have that conversation ahead of time. So now that we've done that. We can go on."

Mirio walked behind the desk and pulled out a long, golden rope and walked back over to me.

"This is shibari rope. I get mine special made with my hair fibers. Since it compliments my quirk, it makes for easy release in the event of an emergency. But moving along. Let's start with a simple vest. An important thing keep in mind is avoiding bones and joints. Now. Watch closely."

Mirio bent over and started the lesson, instructing me on how to position myself as well as explaining to the class what he was doing. He tied, crossed, rounded and knotted the rope around me.

When he was done, a work of art restrained me, arms behind my back.

"Now. This is what it should look like. It's a simple pattern and it makes for a great tool for D/s play." Mirio said. He smiled and nodded at me. "Now, let me demonstrate the kind of fun you can have with someone who is tied up in shibari. Sunshine. On your knees."

His low, demanding voice caught me off guard and I froze. His eyes pieces my soul and I stared. A wicked grin crossed his face.

"I won't repeat myself." He stated, oddly cheerful. I immediately moved from the stool and got on my knees in front of him, my head lowered. "Hmmm. Look up at me."

I slowly raised my head to see his face. His eyes were gazing down at me with lust and desire.

"So cute sunshine, but it seems to take you more than one time to follow my instructions. I dont like repeating myself. I'm going to have to punish you in front the class." Mirio said lowly, a wicked grin crossing his face. I gulped and my pussy throbbed. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. Mirio sat on the edge of the desk. "Bend over here, sunshine. This is a great opportunity to teach proper spanking technique."

My eyes widened in anticipation. I got up and slowly walked over to Mirio, bending over his knee, my ass peeking out of my skirt and thong. Mirio kept his hands solid on the desk beside him, though his erection was growing and his knuckles were white with tension.

"First things first. What's the safe word sunshine?" Mirio asked.

"Daisy." I responded.

"Good girl." I could hear the mischief in Mirios voice. "Some proper spanking technique. First things first. Always strike with an open palm and..."

Mirio swatted my ass with a loud smack. A sting ran through me and I whimpered quietly. Heat rushed to the spot where he spanked. Then, he started rubbing the spot soothingly.

"...on a fatty part of the body like the ass or thighs. NEVER hit on a bone or joint. And always run it out afterwards. Yes we want to punish, but we don't want to go too far. The difference in sensation makes it more intense."

Mirio suddenly spanked me again, the pain stinging a little more than before. The smack bounced in my ears before dying down with the rubbing that followed. I shivered in excitement, biting my lip to keep from moaning.

"Adjust the force as well. Do some hard, some soft. Keeps them on their toes and makes for less severe injury. Also on an important note..."

He smacked my other ass cheek, then rubbed it. My body tensed slightly and a wave of chilled pleasure washed through me. I moaned in the back of my throat so lowly only I could hear it.

"Change up where you smack. Don't hit the same place for too long. Move around. Get creative safely. But remember this is a punishment."

He spanked hard. I cried out, blinded by the rush of euphoria and adrenaline that flowed through me. I moaned after the initial scream, the sensation of rubbing calming the blazing nerves. I tried to move my arms to hold on to something, to ground myself, but they were bound behind my back and I was at the mercy of Mirio.

"Now. Don't forget when spanking to include some pleasure as well. Take care to start slow. You don't want them to fall over the egde that quickly. Let their body get acclimated." Mirio said, gently moving rubbing my ass with one hand, and moving the other to rub my sensitive nub. I was slick with wetness, whimpering as he dragged his finger over the sensitive area. I grinded a little to gain more traction and it was met with another spank, hard on the recovered cheek. I cried out, insure whether to focus on the pain or the pleasure.

"I didn't say you could move, sunshine. Stay still." Mirio whispered loud enough for the class to hear, but quiet enough that his seriousness was evident. I turned out to the class who were watching in astonishment, some ferociously scribbling notes, some were clearly getting off, but I couldn't even think about that with the next spank and two plunged inside me simultaneously.

I bucked and mewled at the sudden intrusion, then was met with another spank, then rubbing. My pussy was aching as he used his fingers to rub the sensitive spot inside me.

"I said stay still sunshine. Otherwise, I'll have to punish you more." Mirio said cooly. He continued his finger strokes, smacking my ass again, then rubbing. He dragged his fingers over my G-spot, causing me to shake and back up onto his hands more. He rubbed slowly over the spot again, making me shake more and dribble cum on his hands.

With one last come hither movement over the spot, and one hard spank, I came apart in Mirios hands, unable to control my movements and moaning loudly and wildly. Mirio wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as I came, and came, and came.

When I finally came down from my high, a gasping mess, Mirio easily picked me up and sat me down on the desk.

"Now class. She disobeyed my directions several times not to move. And she even came. This calls for a little more punishment." Mirio stated. He turned to me and stooped down just between my legs. He pushed my legs open, wrapping his arms around my thighs and gripping tightly. "Shibari is useful in this situation as well. She can't direct my head in how fast or slow to go. She will take however fast or slow I go."

Mirio looked up at me, his eyes dark with passion. My body was still reeling from my first orgasm. I'd never had an orgasm that intense from just fingers. I wasn't ready for more, but I wanted it. "Now sunshine. You're not going to cum until I say so. Understand?"

"Yes." I croaked, closing my eyes. Mirio's hot breath against my opening was torture enough. I felt like I would cum then and there.

"And what's the safe word?" Mirio asked.

"Daisy..." I yelped with his next breath.

"Good girl." Mirio growled lowly enough for only me to hear. The. He started licking my sensitive cunt, slowly tracing my clit and writing his name, many times in cursive. My legs started quivering, and his grip on them tightened, determined for me to hold out. I could barely think straight. The world turned upside down as he plunged his tongue inside my dripping pussy, licking all the juices that were flowing out.

I was letting out loud and incoherent moans and wails. My body couldn't take it. I wanted him so deep inside me so badly. More than his tongue, more than his fingers. I wanted the large hard dick that was pressing on his grey sweatpants.

He started sucking my clit, hard. I jerked forward, caught off guard by the sudden switch.

"Fuck!!!" I cried out, the first coherent word I created since he started giving me head. My tension was building rapidly. I couldn't stop or control it. "I.........I......."

"Not yet..." Mirio growled between sucking. I groaned, unable to hold it back for long. Mirio pulled my legs closer to him so he could suck harder. I was moaning like crazy, stimulated beyond my capacity. Everything felt like too much and not enough.

Then it happened.

Mirio stuck his tongue back into my pussy, hitting my G-spot and my body released. I screamed at the force I squirted. The ejaculate came pouring out onto Mirio's mouth and face. It came in a few spurts, each one feeling more intense than the last. A massive shiver ran down my spine and my legs were outstretched. Mirio held one leg with one hand, and put the other around my waist so I wouldn't fall backwards. Cum was spilling out of my cunt onto the desk and the floor below.

When the orgasm finally passed and I looked around, I saw the mess I made. My cum and ejaculate we're in front of me in all directions, including Mirio's face and hair. The edge of the desk where I was sitting was soaked. I was still gasping heavily, moaning here and there. I looked down at Mirio who looked shocked and pleased at the same time. That quickly turned to intense mischief.

"Look at the mess you made sunshine. You look so confused at it. It looks like I got you to squirt." Mirio proclaimed, sounding extremely proud. "However, I didn't give you permission to cum...."

I gulped, fearing the worst. I couldn't handle anymore. My body was all tapped out and my pussy was aching.

"This class, is a great example of overstimulation. She only came twice, but both times were so intense, her body is extremely sensitive to anything. Overstimulation is a great tool for submission, however, use it wisely. You don't want to overstimulate to the point of injury." Mirio said, taking hold of the shibari rope wrapped around me and phasing it through my body. My arms fell limp at my side. Mirio looked at me, caressing the side of my face and looking me over for any signs of injury.

"You did well today, sunshine, but you still will be punished. But that will wait for another time. Right now, we are going to get you all tidied up and comfortable. Remember class aftercare is just as important, if not more important, than the act itself." Mirio said seriously, pulling me into his side, holding me closely as if supporting my weight. "So sunshine, let's get you some water, a stuffie from the stuffie room and some new panties and pants."

I nodded, still barely able to move my body. Mirio picked me up, then turned to the class.

"Everyone, get with a partner. With your shibari rope provided, look over the simple knots in page 76 of your text books." Mirio stated. The class looked at me, wild eyed and intrigued, then they each started flipping through their books.

Mirio started for the door and as he walked, he lowered his head to my ear.

"As for you sunshine, I'm letting Mr. Aizawa know that you didn't follow instructions. Tomorrow, you will see me in detention. There, both Shinsou and I will give you the rest of your punishment."


	8. (Mirio, Shinsou, MHA) Night Class Substitute, Detention (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirio Togato x Hitoshi Shinsou x FemReader

I stood outside of the detention room nervously. I was in for it after class last night with Mirio and he said my punishment would be tonight in detention, with him and Shinsou. I looked at the clock, then at the door. I knew being late would only result in more punishment, so I took a deep breath and opened the door. Mirio and Shinsou were standing on the opposite end of the room looking out the window. When I opened the door, they immediately turned around, wicked grins across both their faces. They looked different, more relaxed than usual. Both of them had their hair down, no longer being held up by gel. Mirio's golden hair fell into his face casually, accentuating his sharp jawline. Shinsou's deep purple hair brought more attention to his piercing eyes.

I took a look around the detention room, or what it really was, a sex dungeon. Whips and riding crops were lined in a cabinet on a wall next to the door with handcuffs and rope on the hooks below it. Various chains hung along the wall, toys such as vibrators, nipple clamps, butt plugs, electric wands, cock rings, dildos, and so many more that I didn't even recognize. There was a shelf dedicated to condoms and lube of various sizes, materials and flavors. On the far side of the room next to the window was a large day bed, covered in a purple velvet spread, a small fridge, some various lotions and a first aid kit. 

"Kitty..." Shinsou purred, looking surprised. "Mirio told me that he wanted me to help him punish a student but he didn't say who it was. I'm surprised. You're usually such a good student." Shinsou continued, making his way over to me.

"Hello there, sunshine. Come on in and close the door." Mirio chirped, following closely behind Shinsou. I did as I was told, standing nervously beside the door as they both made their way to me.

"Have a seat sunshine." Mirio said, sitting at a table near the door. Shinsou sat next to him on the table and I sat across from the both of them.

"You know why you're here. Right sunshine?" Mirio asked, his voice as cheerful as ever.

"Yes. I didn't listen to instructions the first time." I replied, looking down at my hands in my lap. I was twiddling my fingers nervously. Shinsou noticed and sat in the chair next to Mirio.

"No need to worry, kitty. We're not going to do anything that you dont want to and consent to." Shinsou said calmly. I smiled a small smile at them.

"We're gonna go over a few safety things first sunshine, to make sure we're all on the same page. If there is anything you want to change, add or adjust, you let us know, ok?" Mirio said, smiling but looking very serious. I nodded and smiled a little bigger, some of my fear melting away.

"Verbal answers, sunshine. We've been over this." Mirio warned jokingly. 

"Yes Mirio." I responded.

"Good. Now, we know from your night class profile that you don't have many limits, extreme bodily fluids, excessive harm....  
Normal limits most people would have. Is there anything else you want to add for tonight?" Shinsou said. 

I thought about it for a moment. "No. There is nothing else that I can think of." I repleid. Mirio smiled.

"And the safe word, same as yesterday. Safe word is Daisy." Mirio stated.

"And in case you can't talk, triple tap, either you or one of us." Shinsou continued.

"What are the safe word and action, sunshine?" Mirio asked, standing up from his chair.

"The safe word is Daisy and the safe action is a triple tap." I answered.

"Good kitty." Shinsou said, standing from his chair too. "Then let's begin." Shinsou and Mirio looked at each other, then back at me.

"Strip. Now." Shinsou commanded, standing to his full height. His gaze was intense on me. Shinsou pulled out his binding cloth and wrapped it around his neck. I didn't realize I was frozen, staring, until I saw Mirio arch his eyebrow at me. With that, I immediately started to remove my clothing, folding them and placing them on the seat.

"Leave your panties." Mirio demanded as I was about to remove my underwear. I paused, then removed only my bra, and stood waiting for my next instruction. Mirio and Shinsou were standing in the middle of the room, taking off their shirts and tossing them to the side. Their auras screamed dominant and commanded respect. 

"Come over here, sunshine." Mirio commanded. I walked over to where Shinsou and Mirio stood. They both looked me over slowly, Mirio walking around to stand behind me. Shinsou walked up inches to my face, grasping my face in his hands. He rans his thumb over my lips, then slowly pushed it into my mouth.

"Kneel, kitty." Shinsou rolled. I stared into Shinsou's eyes as I got down in my knees into the standard submissive position. "Put her in a cute little vest, Mirio. Leave her arms and hands free."

"Of course." Mirio said, running his hand over my shoulders. "Arms out, sunshine."

I lifted my arms out to the sides and Mirio began tying rope on my upper body in complex knots, crosses and turns. The best vegan to take shape and Shinsou stood admiring Mirio's handiwork.

When he finished, Mirio walked to be in front of me again, smiling at the sight. My breasts were accentuated by the rope tied around my in such a beautiful and intricate design.

"Nice work, Mirio." Shinsou said, smiling at Mirio. "Now you Kitty, hands and knees."

I leaned over to put my hands on the floor. I heard Mirio walk past me and pick up something from the expansive wall. I tried to turn my head to see what he was getting, but Shinsou caught my chin and turned my head to face him. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"You look at whichever one of us is right in front of you. Is that clear?" Shinsou said roughly. His eyes were stern and demanding. I nodded. Shinsou shook his head and looked behind me, most likely to Mirio. There was a snack followed by a sharp stinging on my ass, then rubbing on the spot. "Unless you are gagged, or sucking on one of our dicks, you answer with words. Do you understand?"

I looked at Shinsou, simultaneously aroused and slightly scared. I knew he was a hard Dom, but I had never had the chance to work with him like this.

"Yes, Shinsou." I replied, looking him in the eyes. There was another smack, then rubbing. I cried out slightly, the pain giving way to pleasure as I felt a kiss on the spot that was smacked.

"Right now, I am not Shinsou. I am Master." Shinsou stated unapologetically. "Say it."

"Yes, Master." I whimpered, my pussy already quivering.

"And I....." Mirio said, walking back to my line of sight. "...am Daddy. Got it, sunshine?"

His voice drop sent shivers up my spine and waves through my core. "Yes, Daddy." I replied. Mirio chuckled and patted me on the head. "Good girl. Now back to your knees."

I complied, getting up from my hands so I was back on just my knees. Shinsou walked out of my line of sight as I kept my gaze on Mirio.

"We're going to do a little sensory deprivation, sunshine. Blindfold and maybe some earplugs. So you can focus on the punishment." Mirio said. I felt Shinsou's presence behind me and I saw Mirio reach out to grab something. In Mirios hand was a set of nipple clamps with yellow and purple rhinestones along it. As I was admiring it, a black object started to obstruct my view, moving closer and closer to my eyes. I closed them as the soft fabric touched my face and sealed my vision away.

I felt a finger trace lines along my back and I nearly fell over in shock. I felt another presence move closer to my face and something barely touch my lips.

"Are you ok, kitty?" Shinsou's unmistakable voice asked from behind me

"Yes, Master." I answered.

"Good kitty." He replied. He presence in front of me, who I knew was Mirio, kissed me lightly, our lips barely touching. Without warning, there was a small pain closing in on my nipples slowly. I cried out against his lips as what I assumed were the nipple clamps closed around my aching buds. I mewled in excitement, the bliss of pain coursing through my body. The sensations felt more prominent with the loss of my sight.

I felt something placed around my neck and snapped.

"Stand up, sunshine." Mirio said. I stood up slowly, then felt a slight tug on the thing around my neck.

"It's such a pretty collar on you sunshine. Now, follow the tug on the leash." Mirio commanded. I felt a tug forward and I hesitantly started walking. "No worries sunshine. Your path is clear."

I took more deliberate steps forward, keenly aware of Shinsou moving behind me.

"Stop." Shinsou ordered. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood, unsure where in the room I was now. I heard some sort of material giving way as if someone say down.

"Kneel, kitty." Shinsou growled. I immediately complied. A hand caressed my face and dragged over my lips.

"Hands and knees, sunshine." Mirio commanded, his voice deepening some. I slowly put my hands on the floor, distributing my weight between the four points of contact. A zipper unzipped in front of me and clothes were moved.

Shinsou's unmistakable hand rubbed along my ass, then spanked hard. I mewled, balling my hands at the intensity. The sting lingered as Shinsou spanked my other ass cheek just as hard. Both sides of my ass were on fire.

I felt a new, intense heat near my face. Mirio's large smooth hand took my face and guided it to the new heat. "Open your mouth, Sunshine. You're going to suck my cock."

I hesitated for only a split second, then opened my mouth as wide as I could. I wasn't fully sure how big Mirio was. That question was quickly answered when he slowly guided his dick into my open mouth. My fully open mouth was just enough to fit his girth. I moaned and started licking him.

Shinsou smacked my ass again, causing me to pause from Mirio's dick to savor the pain. Mirio quickly took my head and guided it back to his dick.

"You must be able to take your punishment and please him as well, kitty." Shinsou said, spanking me again, this time on the thigh. The sting was different, more focused as if with a rod. I hissed and continued to lick Mirio's dick.

I slowly took him in, starting with just the tip, as another smack came across my ass. I whimpered but powered through to take more of Mirio.

Mirio ran his hands through my hair and moaned. "Just like that sunshine......"

I started deeper and deeper on his length when a tickling sensation started across my ass. I was confused at first, then completely aware of what the new item was when it swiped across my ass with a hurricane of stings.

A flogger.

With the new sensation, I jerked forward, taking the next few inches of Mirio into my mouth, touching the back of my throat. I gagged and pulled back. Mirio grabbed a handful of my hair near the back and pushed me into him again, not as far as it just was, but far back that I could feel it. He moved my head slowly at first.

Shinsou continued away at my ass with the flogger, teasing me with the gentle drag of the material then crashing me to reality with the whip of tendrils. With each swipe, Mirio went faster, pushing my head into his length a little harder.

"Fuck......suck it like you mean it." Mirio growled, tightening his grip on my hair. There was a pause on the whips, then the definite sound of a vibrator.

Before I had the chance to process it, the vibrator was firmly on my clit. I jerked forward at the sudden wave of ecstacy, damn near choking myself on Mirio's cock. I moaned at the new sensation, that was quickly followed up by a focused smack on my thigh. Mirio pulled from my mouth a bit, his breathing heavy.

A hard focused swat stung my ass; my nerves burned around the impact point. I cried out in pain, the vibrator doing its job by mixing the wearing pain with intense pleasure.

"Nobody told you to stop sucking his cock. Keep sucking." Shinsou ordered. I opened my mouth again for Mirio and he pushed his hardness in again. This time, he wasn't as gentle. Mirio pushed my head deep into his length, searching for his own pleasure.

My legs shook under the scrutiny of the vibrator. I moaned more and more as the spanks and swats were being dulled by the building heat in my core. I could feel the wetness pouring from my throbbing pussy. A hand spanked my ass hard and squeezed.

"You aren't allowed to cum until I say so! You. Keep. Sucking." Shinsou chided. "You suck until he comes."

Saliva was dribbling from all points of exit of my mouth. Mirio pushed my fave into his cock over and over and I sucked like my life depended on it. The vibrator stayed firmly on my clit, surging more heat into me. I balled my fists, trying desperately to hold back my orgasm. I was nearly unaware of the swats and spanks anymore. I was too focused on Mirio's cock and not cumming. I whined around Mirio's cock as he grew tenser.

"Fuck.......fuck.....I'm.........gonna....."

Before he finished his sentence, Mirio plunged deep into my throat, the force of his orgasm holding him in place. His semen spilled directly into my throat. I held my breath as the hot liquid poured down my esophogous. His cock twitched a little and his grip on my hair relaxed. He groaned in satisfaction and pulled himself out from my mouth. A small spurt of liquid splashed on my face. He patted me on the head and chuckled.

"Look at you sunshine. Looks like some cum got on your face." Mirio gushed. With one distraction completed, my focus was thrown back to the vibrator that was still firmly vibrating on my aching clit. A swat on my thigh brought me back again.

"Good, kitty." Shinsou cooed. His hand caressed my ass again, them pulled down the thin fabric that was my panties. He dragged them to the floor, and I felt his tongue at my entrance. I moaned loudly as his tongue plunged into my shopping cunt, the vibrator still whirring on my clit. I pushed my heat back into his face desperate to cum, wanting it so badly, my body wouldn't go on without it. His tongue dragged along my cunt, licking up the arousal that had already escaped. He turned the vibrator up, a new surge of arousal and need coursing through me. I wanted to cum, needed to cum but I had to hold on. Mirio gently grabbed my throat and pulled my face towards him. He kissed my lips, then licked my ear.

"Cum." He commanded.

Instantly, my body released. The heat in my core expanded and rushed through me in a great wave of pleasure. I screamed at the force, feeling liquid pouring from out of my in spurts, just like in class. My body convulsed, the magnitude nearly causing me to fall over. I whined and cried with each wave as more and more liquid fell from me. Shinsou was unfazed, lapping up the cum without missing a beat. 

"Good girl." Mirio said, patting me on the head as my orgasm wound down. "Keep your eyes closed. I'm gonna take off the blind fold."

Mirio's hands went to remove the blindfold. As the material came away from my face, I slowly opened my eyes. The room was red, lights and all. In front of me was a long velvet couch that Mirio was sitting on. His pants were unzipped, but his cock wasn't out. Shinsou took his last lick, then came out from under me, turning off the vibrator and walking around to my front, an evil grin on his face.

"Look at you Kitty. You can take orders. That being said, I am far from satisfied. Now, sit on the couch, legs open." Shinsou declared. Without argument, I pulled myself onto the couch next to Mirio, opening my legs to expose my already throbbing pussy. Shinsou smiled and took the now damp binding cloth from his neck. He put the binding cloth around my ankles, then around the ends of the couch, holding my legs open. He pulled up on my legs, pulling my down on the couch so my pussy was higher up.

"I'm going to make sure your final punishment reminds you that you are to take orders the first time." Shinsou said in an authoritative tone. He handed the vibrator to Mirio. "Hold that on her clit. She has to cum 3 more times before I say she has learned her lesson."

Mirio nodded in understanding, turning on the vibrator. Shinsou unbuttoned his pants and released his impressive erection. He reached next to him for a small bottle of lube. He put a small amount on his cock, rubbing it in, then roughly grabbing my legs, pulling me towards him.

"Three times, kitty. You must come three more times. We'll be counting." Shinsou purred. Then in one fluid movement, he was balls deep inside me. I cried out, unaware he would stretch me the way he did. I clawed to hold on to something, which ended up being Mirio. He chuckled and placed the vibrator on my swollen clit.

I screamed. The combination of Shinsou's dick and the vibrator, as well as my alreasy sensitive pussy from just cumming sent me over the edge quickly. I came hard in Shinsou's dick, jerking forward to offset the orgasms force on me. Shinsou chuckled, glancing over at Mirio.

"That's one." Shinsou said, continuing his thrusts. They slowed down as my orgasm passed. He started going deeper into me, thrusting more fluidly, driving my crazy in a whole new way. "Take away the toy. I want her to cum with just my dick this time."

Mirio complied, taking away the vibrator, but taking my breasts in his hands. He moved me so I was laying against his chest. He grabbed both of my breasts and started kneading them, pinching my nipples over the clamps. While the nipple attention was nice, I couldn't focus since Shinsou's strokes were now hitting every spot inside of me perfectly. Each thrust sent a new wave of bliss through my body. I groaned, the slow, deep strokes sending me in a way very different than the first. The orgasm that took me was dragged out. My body didn't convulse, but my pussy released its pent up tension and juices along with it. Shivers went up my spine and the pain in my nipples became very apparent with Mirio pinching them.

I was breathless. I didn't think I could cum again, but Shinsou was clearly determined to make me learn my lesson completely.

"That's two. One more, sunshine." Mirio said cheerfully, licking one of my nipples. "This next one, will be the most intense."

Mirio turned back on the vibrator and placed it over my clit, which was feeling very numb before the vibrations shocked it back to life. Shinsou's thrusts picked back up, hard, fast and deep. With his free hand, Mirio pinched and twisted one of my nipples. I cried out, exhausted, overstimulated and blissed out. My mind was blank save the knowledge of me being fucked into deep submission.

"Who am I, sunshine?" Mirio whispered in my ear.

"Da....Daddy......" I stuttered, my brain struggling to put the word together.

"Who am I, the one fucking your brains out? Say it, kitty!"

He plunged himself into my hard, forcing my body to squirt again, harder than before.

"Master!" I screamed as my body succumbed to my final orgasm. Heaps of ejeculate rushed out of me onto Shinsou's dick. My body shook and convulsed in Mirios arms as he held me. My pussy clenched around Shinsou's cock, choking it hard.

"Fuck!" Shinsou yelled, pulling out and cumming on my stomach. I whimpered with each jolt my orgasm introduced as Shinsou spilled his cum onto my body. The hot liquid forced another squirt from my body before I went limp.

I was exhausted, overstimulated and blissful. Mirio turned off the vibrator, placing it beside him and held me up in his arms. He wrapped himself around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You did so good, sunshine." He cooed, rocking my tired body. He removed the collar from my neck and placed it on the table beside him. Shinsou picked up a towel from a table next to the couch and quickly went over to the fridge in the back of the room. I was breathing heavily, feeling dehydrated. Mirio whispered how wonderful I did over and over. Shinsou returned seconds later with a bottle of Gatorade and a bottle of water. He handed the water to Mirio who placed it besides him.

Shinsou opened the Gatorade and brought it to my mouth, lifting my head to help me drink. I happily drank the energy drink, feeling a little less exhausted as I did. After I drank about half the bottle, I collapsed back onto Mirios chest. He moved to pick me up and carried me over to the daybed in the back of the room. Shinsou went over to the door to pick up my clothes.

Mirio placed me gently on the daybed, kissing me lightly on the forehead. Shinsou was right behind him, kissing me on the cheek.

"You did amazing, kitty. I'm proud of you." Shinsou said, smiling widely. He placed my clothes on the egde of the daybed and went over to a drawer. Mirio moved to sit beside me on the daybed, bringing my back into his embrace. He picked up the bottle of Gatorade and helped me to drink more.

"You want something to eat, sunshine?" Mirio asked. I nodded, still not quite strong enough to give verbal answers. He reached over to the table next to the bed, pulling out a granola bar. "it's not much, but for now eat this. When you gain some strength, I'll take you back to my place and I'll cook you something nice."

Shinsou returned with a t-shirt and a new pair of panties. He gently pulled the shirt over my head and chest, then pulled the panties onto me. He then got on the bed straddling my feet. Shinsou started massaging my aching thighs, kissing them lightly. Mirio continued to tell me how wonderful I did and how proud he was of me. I cuddled more into Mirio and enjoyed the firm touch of Shinsou.

About 30 minutes later, both helped me into some pants and we all went back to Mirio's place.

"I'd say tonight was a success. What do you say Shinsou?" Mirio asked as he came around with our food.

"I agree. Kitty was quite the trooper." Shinsou responded, holding me a little tighter. I was sitting on Mirio's couch in Shinsou's arms while Mirio was working in the kitchen. I still wasn't back to full strength and they both insisted that they wouldn't leave until they were sure I was alright and back to full power.

Mirio placed our food on the tables next to his couch and sat beside me.

"I hope at least you have learned your lesson, sunshine." Mirio said jokingly.

"Yes I have. Definitely." I replied, reaching for the food happily. Shinsou laughed as did Mirio.

"Good girl." The two said in unison.


	9. (Tamaki, MHA, Sonique-OC) Through the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki Amajiki x Sonique Aisha (OC)
> 
> (This is a story I made for an RP hence the OC. I am the sole creator of this fic)
> 
> Soniques Quirk Description: She is able to manipulate sound waves at will into physical entities. She can use the sounds to create physical barriers and restraints. She can use sounds from the wider sonic spectrum. She picks out sounds from music, not random sounds around her. Her ultimate move is creating a weapon out of the mixture of different sound waves. Her body is a natural amplifier which helps her increase the amount of sound she can manipulate by increasing the sounds she hears. Her body has a limit on how much it can amplify. She can amplify a maximum of 185 decibels. She is able to manipulate the sound waves to move as well. In battle, she appears to be floating when she is actually riding sound waves. Her body is already adjusted to the high volumes and can withstand it accordingly. Once the sound goes beyond 200 decibels, her body can no longer compensate. Once she goes beyond her limits, any sound stored in her body gets expelled and a loud cacophony of sounds or an ear-shattering boom.

There is a tapping at Sonique’s window. She quickly puts down her flute and inches over to the window, wondering if its a bird pecking at the pane. She opens her curtains and sees Tamaki on the ground below throwing rocks up from the ground. Sonique smiles and opens her window.

“What are you doing here?” Sonique asks, smiling at her good friend. Tamaki smiles back at her and walks closer to the window.

“Wanted to check in. I heard they finally got you into 3A.” Tamaki says. Tamaki looks around, making sure nobody is watching him. Sonique notices and opens her window wider.

“Come on up Tamaki.” Sonique says. Tamaki activates his tentacles and scales up the side of the building to the 4th floor. He slides into Soniques room and SOnique closes the window behind him. Tamaki looks around Sonique room and admires it for a moment.

“The room is just like you, Soni. Purple all over.” Tamaki said. Sonique smiles, admiring Tamaki’s physique and expression. She takes in consideration the changes in him since he graduated. He has come out of his shell more, though he is still pretty shy, he is more open with his friends. His hero work is going well for him and he and Mirio are still the best of friends.

“Now Tamaki, I know checking up on me isn’t the only reason why you came by. You could’ve done that during the day. Its after dusk. Whats the deal?” Sonique says with some sass. Tamaki looks over at Sonique and blushes profusely. He wrings his hands and shuffles his feet a little.”

“I wanted to see you. I’ve missed you, Soni.” Tamaki says nervously. Sonique walks over to Tamaki and kisses him gently on the lips. Tamaki looks bewildered for a split second then wraps his arms around Soni’s waist.He pulls Soni closer to him and Soni throws her arms around Tamaki’s neck, deepening their embrace, leading to their dueling for dominance. Tamaki pulls Soni along with him as he makes his way to her bed, sitting down and pulling Soni onto his lap. He pulls away and looks around her room quizically.

“Whats wrong?” Sonique asks, running her hand through Tamaki’s hair.

“No music. There’s always music.” Tamaki responds. 

“You caught me while I was recording.” Sonique explains, pushing Tamaki over. Tamaki laughs and flips Sonique over onto her back. He kisses her quickly, then starts pulling her shirt over her head. Sonique looks at Tamaki, shocked.

“Well, look whos gotten bolder.” Sonique teases.

“Maybe a little.” Tamaki cooed. Tamaki activates his quirk again with his left hand, allowing his tentacles to roam over Soniques body. Sonique writhes and moans as the smooth appendages circled her breasts over her bra and another pulls at her shorts. With his right hand, Tamaki removes his shirt, momentarily taking his tentacles from Soni, much to her disappointment.

“Tamaki… Don’t stop. Put them back.” Sonique purred. 

“I will in a second… I...I just need to get these clothes off us..” Tamaki stuttered, blushing again. Tamaki fights to undo his pants. Soni laughs and helps his undo and remove his jeans, throwing them on the floor. Soni removes the remainder of her clothes, then pulls Tamaki back down towards her for a kiss. A few voices arise in the hall causing Tamaki and Soni to freeze. The voices pass her door without any further issue and both Tamaki and Soni breathe a sigh of relief.

“Let me turn back on my music. That way, no one will disturb us, and they wont hear anything.” Soni says. Soni moves from under Tamaki over to her stereo and turns it to her favorite old school R&B station. She turns back and pushes Tamaki over for him to lay down. She straddles his naked body and smiles down at him. Tamaki rakes his eyes over Sonique’s body, running his hands over every inch he can reach, activating his tentacles when his human hands can’t reach any more.

“This sight never gets old.” Tamaki whispers, a wicked grin crossing his face. Tamaki places one hand between Sonique legs, feeling nothing but hot wetness.

“Soni, you’re so horny already?” Tamaki asks, a little surprised. 

“It’s been a while. Besides, who can blame me. You know how much I enjoy your tentacles.” Sonique whispers suggestively. “You came all this way. Fuck me, Tamaki, or should I fuck you?”

Tamaki lifts Sonique up slightly, and positions her over his hard cock. Sonique, gasps in surprise as Tamaki slowly pushes her down onto him. Sonique moans as Tamaki’s hardness fills her dripping pussy. Tamaki closes his eyes, savoring the sensation of Soni sliding down on him.

“Fuck, Soni… You feel so good.” Tamaki groans, pushing Soni down faster until she is fully seated on his cock. Without another word, Sonique raises and lowers herself on Tamaki, at first slowly, drawing a long deep moan from Tamaki’s lips. Soni moans with each movement, gradually increasing her speed. A tentacle creeps around Soni’s neck gently restricting some of the blood flow to her head, causing the sensation of euphoria for Soni and her pussy was filled over and over with Tamaki’s large cock.

“Tamaki… fuck… Do it. Fuck… Do it!” Soni demands, a little breathless.

Tamaki transforms all the fingers on his right hand into tentacles and allows them to slide into position near Soni’s core. Slowly, Tamaki pushes one of the tentacles into Soni sopping sex, further stretching her. Soni comes to a near halt on her ride, crying out in blissful agony as the tentacle pushes its way inside her, sharing the tight space inside Soni with his cock. Unable to resist any longer, Tamaki flips Soni over in a single fluid motion and continues to push inside her. Another tentacle makes it way to Soni’s ass, gently playing with the hole. Soni bites her lips, trying to stifle her moans as Tamaki finds a rhythm to stroke to in the music. Tamaki brings back a tentacle and licks it until it is dripping, then slowly, he pushes the tentacle inside Soni’s round ass. She cries out with the new intrusion, but Tamaki quickly put a tentacle to her mouth to suppress the noise. Tamaki watches as Soni is filled being filled with him in two holes. He knows he can’t put more in because she wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a few days, but the sight of a struggling Soni dripping on his cock and tentacles was lowering his control. A tentacle around her neck, a tentacle in her ass, a tentacle and his dick in her pussy and Soni is loving it.

“You like that Soni?” Tamaki asks.  
Diligently thrusting with his cock and 2 tentacles, Tamaki brings a tentacle to Soni’s chest, brushing them gently over Soni’s hardened nipples. She moans against his tentacle, back arching and shuddering. Her pussy clenches around Tamaki’s dick and tentacle. Wet warmth trickles out of her and onto her bed. Tamaki twitches, unbelievably aroused by the sight. He continues to play with Soni’s nipples, squeezing, pinching and pressing them, watching Soni writhe and buck underneath him. He is so focused on Soni’s pleasure he almost doesn’t realize how the sight makes him hornier and closer to orgasm. He thrusts faster and faster, seeking his own release, pushing Soni to the limits of her pleasure. Soni groans and moans deeply against the tentacle in her mouth, which was music to Tamaki’s ears.

“Soni… Cum on me again…Cum with me.. Fuck…. Im gonna…” Tamaki hisses, plunging all the appendages faster and faster into a nearly overstimulated Soni.  
She moans rhythmically to his strokes, each moan getting higher and higher in pitch as well as louder. Unable to control herself, Soni activates herself as an amplifier, amplifying the sound of her moans slowly. They are still low enough that Tamaki can barely hear them, but they would soon be loud enough for the whole dorm to hear, but Tamaki is too focused on the impending release he will have. He thrusts mercilessly into Soni as she clenches harder and harder around him on every front. Then he sees her tell. Soni clenches her fist, back arching like a bridge, pussy pulsing as her body releases waves of euphoria over her. The new collection of warm wetness soaks Tamaki and the sight of her pleasure, brings Tamaki to his own orgasm. He comes to a complete stop as he empties his seed into Soni. He groans with each spurt as Soni is still clenching, milking his cock for all its worth. Soni breathes hard underneath Tamaki as her orgasm finally comes to an end. Tamaki slowly withdraws his tentacles as the last waves of his own climax recede. He gently pulls over of Soni, leaving a trail of his cum leading out of her. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath in, then opens them again to look at Soni who was completely disheveled and clearly worn out. He looks farther down to see the trail of milky white connected to his cock and paled.

“Tamaki.. Whats wrong?” Soni asks, worried at Tamaki’s sudden loss of color.

“I…...I didn’t use a condom….Fuck….I…..” Tamaki whispers, trying to wrap his head around the possible effects from his decision.  
“Tamaki…. Don’t worry. I have an IUD. I honestly didn’t think about it either. Don’t freak out. If it makes you feel better, I keep a morning after pill in my bedside. Once I’m able to feel…. Any part of me, I will take it.” Soni says reassuringly. 

The color slowly returns to Tamaki’s face and he collapses on the bed next to Soni. He puts his head on her breast and wraps his arms around her. Soni wraps his arm around Tamaki’s neck and kisses his forehead.

“Oh thank you. Mirio would kill me if found out I had sex without a condom.” Tamaki sighs, relieved. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell him.” Soni chuckles. 

Tamaki and Soni fall asleep in each other’s arms, R&B music playing in the background.


	10. (Mirio, MHA) Night at the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirio Togato x FemReader

The idea for this chapter comes from a friend of mine, Val. We both heavily simp over Mirio and she gave me permission to write this chapter using her idea.

"It was hard relearning how to us my quirk after losing it, but with determination and a positive attitude, I became even better than before."

The crowd clapped; a few whistles rang out. Mirio smiled and gave a half-bow to the crowd. I clapped along from my spot near the door, admiring the man who overcame all odds. As people started getting up from their seats, I quickly scrambled out of the auditorium to avoid the crowd, walking away from the entrance of the school where most people would head. I looked at the Hall of Heroes on display near the training room. UA was known for putting out the best and brightest of heroes like All Might, Deku, Eraserhead, Shouto, Uravity, Red Riot, Midnight and Bakugou. I smiled as I came across Lemillion's photo. Nobody thought after Overhaul got him with the quirk erasing serum that he would ever recover, but against all odds he did, and he rose to number 3 hero, just behind Deku and Bakugou, though the gap was closing. 

"I knew I saw you!" a familiar called, followed by footsteps in my direction. I turned to see Mirio jogging towards me with his trademark smile carved into his face. He stopped next to me, taking a deep breath. "I thought I saw you in the back of my seminar, sunshine." He said casually leaning against the wall. 

I laughed a little. "I can't believe you still call me sunshine" I said with fake exhasperation, feeling my heart skip at the sentiment. 

"Of course I do. You have such a bright and warm energy about you and I love it." Mirio mused. His eyes twikled in admiration, looking at me intently. "I heard you stuck around. The school librarian?" 

"Yeah. My quirk helps keep it organized and finding the books with ease. And besides, they needed the help and I was willing to give it." I replied sheepishly. Mirio put his arm on my arm.

"It's nice you stuck around. UA definitely needs someone like you in their ranks no matter what your role is." he said, looking at me proudly. I temperature rose and I could feel my cheeks reddening. Mirio laughed and rubbed my arm a little.

"You're so cute, sunshine. So what are you up to now?" he asked, letting go of my arm. It felt empty when he let me go. 

"Since the reunion seminars are pretty much done fo the day, I am going back to the library to organize the books since I'm sure many of them are out of order by now." I said, pointing my thumb towards the library. 

"Hey, I can come help you. I would probably help you get done a little faster." Mirio offered. I looked into his face, ernestly awaiting my answer. I knew I couldn't refuse, and as it stood, I didn't want to. Mirio's presence always made me feel safe and comfortable, especially after he saved me.

"Sure. Come on. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." I said, motioning for Mirio to follow me as I started back towards the library. I heard his footsteps following me down the large hallways of UA to the place where we first met. 

Mirio and I made small talk as we put the books away. I caught him up on my system of arranging the books and he caught on quickly, making few and minor errors. When we got to the history section, Mirio paused to survey the area. I stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, watching him as he surveyed the scene.

"This is where we met." He stated matter of factly. My face flushed and the memory came rushing back.

"Yeah. This is where you saved me. When that ladder was about to crush me." I said softly. Mirio turned to me.

"Yeah. Hound dog needed the large ladder and you walked right in its path when it was falling." Mirio continued.

"You pulled me out of the way in time....without your quirk too." I said, looking up into Mirio's eyes.

"It was during the time my quirk was gone. I was training without it. When I realized what was happening, I didn't even think. Just acted." Mirio said, returning my gaze.

"I remember we used to meet here sometimes, just to talk. You were always so sweet to me, even though I was younger than you." I replied, blushing a little bit and looking at my feet.

"It took you so long to stop calling me senpai! Even when we saw each other when I became a pro hero. Still calling me Mirio-senpai while I was saving people." Mirio laughed. I laughed along with him at the memory. I looked back up into Mirio's face. It was bright with nostalgia. He looked back at me. "I'm glad we never lost touch. I love the relationship we had."

"Me too. I really appreciate it, especially when I was with Monoma. God! That was a travesty." I said, groaning at the thought. 

"It was, sunshine. I'm happy for what we have, and I hope..." Mirio started, closing the distance between us a little, "...it will only grow from there."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart was banging against my rub cage so aggressively, I thought it would actually break out. I tried to form words, but my mind betrayed me and all I did was move my mouth slightly. Mirio lauged at my obviously flustered state.

"You're so cute, sunshine."Mirio said, causing me to crash back to my senses. I smield slightly, obviously still flustered. "Come on, sunshine. Let's finish putting these books away."

Mirio slowly walked back to the cart of books that needed to be stacked. I took a deep breath when he walked away. My heart hadn't calmed down. He was so close, I could feel his breath on me. It smelled like honey lemon. I quickly gathered myself and headed to the cart to grab more books. 

"You never pegged me as the flirty type." I said as I picked up a stack of books, leaving only a few on the cart. "Everyone always told me you were more of a playboy than you appeared. I couldn't wrap my mind around it for the life of me." Mirio laughed and picked up the last few books from the cart. 

"I don't know what to say, sunshine. I am just a people person, and I like to make people feel good about themselves." Mirio said. He looked so ernest and honest as he answered. We put our books away. I had the last book, set for a high shelf. I reached up on my tip toes to put the book on the shelf. Suddenly, the book was removed from my hand and placed on the shelf in its proper place. A large, warm presence stood behind me. I froze in place, not daring to turn around. I could feel him looking at me. Suddenly he grabbed my waist, turned me around and had me against the bookshelf, his face inches from mine, his arm blocking me from walking away. His eyes bore into mine.

"I'm going to do something. If you want me to stop, just tell me, and I will stop." Mirio whispered. He gently pressed his lips against mine. I hesitated at first, then fell into his arms, deepening the kiss. His arms move to hold me up, one around my waist, the other on my ass, squeezing tightly. He started kissing down towards my neck and slipped to the front of my pants. He rubbed my clit through through my panties under my skirt. I gave a loud moan. He quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't get too loud sunshine. There are still some people lurking around. If you still want me to stop, tap me three times. " Mirio warned, kissing my neck more fervently. He slid two fingers into my heat then froze and chuckled. "Fuck, sunshine. You're poor pussy is soaked...and touch starved."

I gasped quietly through his hands, trying to keep my composure, though I was failing miserably. I heard Mirio make a shushing noise, then his hand fell from my mouth and to my shirt. He unbuttoned it put his hand back over my mouth. I looked at his face, and it was dark with desire and a mischievous smile brought it together. Mirio lowered his head to one breast and kissed the soft skin. His fingers slowly continued to tease my soaking cunt as he kissed lower and lower on my chest. I started to moan, then quickly stopped when I heard foot steps outside the library doors. I bit my bottom lip to keep any more noise from escaping. Mirio moved the thin fabric covering the most sensitive part of my breasts away with his teeth, then sucked on my nipple, gently. I then raised his head up to my face to kiss me.

"You've always played it safe. Did you ever expect to do something so risky?" He whispered in my ear, then nibbling on the tender area. I closed me eyes and made a barely audible noise as a response and Mirio chuckled. "I bet you thought about it. Your senpai taking you, making love to you, fucking your tight little cunt with my cock. Have you thought about it, sunshine?"

I couldn't fully process the question, but I responded to the affirmative with a small noise, because it was true. I thought about sex with Mirio from the day he saved me. I suppressed the urge since he was my senpai, but the burning desire never went away.

I heard a zipper, then a rustling and a tearing sound. I opened my eyes to see Mirio Mirio putting a condom on his hard, impressive dick. It was a sight to behold, such length and girth sheathed in the thin rubber. He saw my face of awe and chuckled. 

"Like what you see sunshine?" Mirio joked. A hint of fear flashed through me as I thought about having him inside me. I'd never taken a cock that big and I wasn't sure what to think. Mirio sensed my fear. He kissed my lips lightly. "Don't worry. If you want me to stop, just say so..."

He kissed me slowly, as if waiting for me to change my mind. When I didn't, he got more passionate, holding my ass with one hand and playing with my nipple in the other. It took so much effort to not cry out, but his kisses were as effective at shutting me up as his hand. His dick graced my entrance through my unfortunately thin panties, rubbing back and forth over my sensitive clit. My legs got weak and I nearly collapsed before Mirio's strong arms held me up. Our kissing grew more heated and our bodies were pressed together in desperate need.

"I want to see your face while I make love to you, sunshine" Mirio panted quietly. He slipped his hand between my legs and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. My pussy rested right on top of his cock. He pulled my wet panties aside, and slowly pushed his encased erection into my dripping heat. I arched my back, leaning against the bookcase behind me. 

"Fuck.....you feel so good, sunshine." Mirio hissed under his breath. He slowly pulled me down further onto him, giving my body a chance to acclimate. It was excrutiating bliss, agonizing pleasure to feel him filling me up. When I finally reached the base, Mirio kissed me, then lifted me up to push into me again. My arms streatched out looking for anywhere to hold on to, knocking over books on the shelf. I held on to the empty shelf to steady myself as his plunged himself over and over into my pussy.

"You better be careful, sunshine. Someone might here and walk in." Mirio whispered in a voice strained in pleasure. His pace had increased and my body was shivering in delight. His dick filled me up all the way and stretched me so perfectly. 

"Shit, senpai..." I mewled quietly. Mirio drove me down onto him. I cried out as he took my chin in his hand and tilted my head down so I could look directly into his eyes.

"I'm not your senpai. I'm the man making love to you. Right now, I'm not your senpai. I'm simply yours." He whispered, taking my lips into his.

Suddenly, the door to the library opened and footsteps entered. I froze, fearing who it could be.

"Could've sworn I heard a noise coming from in here." the voice of Iida Tenya said to himself. I thought about being caught in such a state by the current head of the UA Alumni Association and one of the biggest donors to the UA library. 

Iida didn't deter Mirio one bit. He moved to the wall nearby, away from the hole in the books I created. He pressed my back against the wall and started thrusting again, slowly, deeply and smoothly. I was about to moan before I was cut off my Mirio's sweet honey lips on mine again. His tongue gently coaxed my mouth open to start a dance between our mouths. 

Iida's footsteps made they're way around the library. Mirio and I were near the back corner, but knowing Iida, he wouldn't stop until he checked every inch of the place to make sure everything was in order. I grew more tense with his impending footsteps. Mirio felt my legs wrap tighter in stress and moved from my lips to my ear.

"Don't focus on him, sunshine. Its just us right now. Focus on me." Mirio cooed in my ear, just barely whispering. He kissed my ear down to my neck, continuing his blissfully slow strokes. My body relaxed, then tensed up again. Not because of Iida, but because of my building orgasm. I was right at the edge. I desperately tried to hold back as not to call attention to Mirio and I. I bit my lip to stifle any noises I would make. Mirio then made his way back to my breasts, sucking one of my nipples. He quickly placed one hard firmly over my mouth as he sucked and I came. Any noises I had were stifled by Mirios hand and Iida's footsteps getting closer. My pussy was twitching in delight, begging for more, and Iida was searching for a damsel in distress as opposed to a damsel in cumming on a hard cock. 

"Good girl. You're so beautiful, sunshine." Mirio whispered. "So beautiful when your in ecstacy."

Mirio's strokes became more deliberate and aching. My cunt was sensitive as it was, but his slowing pace was driving me mad. I could hear Iida only a few aisles away from where Mirio and I were, but my attention was on the intense pleasure flowing through me. 

Just as I thought Iida would catch us, I heard a voice calling his name from the hallway. His footsteps stopped, paused for a few moments and retreated back towards the door, closing it behind him. I let out a soft moan, giving Mirio the incentive to start going faster.

"That was a close one, sunshine." Mirio laughed quietly. "But now, I can put all my attention back into making love to you." 

Mirio sucked on my nipples again and quickened his pace. My back arched against the wall and I clawed at Mirio's back desperately. He gave a low groaned and looked me dead in the eyes. "I love you, so much, sunshine." 

He gave a strained groaned then crashed his lips into mine for an intense kiss. Our tongues battled for dominace and his thrusts got faster and deeper. My nails were digging into his back, pulling him closer to me. I needed him closer to me. My climax was building again between Mirio's faster thrusts and his passionate kiss.

"Cum with me, sunshine." He strained just before his body tensed. He hit a spot deep inside me as he tensed that caused my orgasm to coincide with his. Both our bodies quivered and we found our stability in a deep, slow kiss. Mirio's hands were wrapped firmly around my waist. One of my hands was halfway through his thick blonde hair and the other thrown around his neck. I could feel the force of him cumming through the condom. 

"I love you, sunshine." Mirio whispered again in between kisses. He slowly lifted me off his cock and set me genty on the floor, my legs a little uneasy. He held me up by the waist until I could balance better. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing heavily, looking disheveled. I looked around and there were several books on the ground from when I knocked them over. Mirio took off the full condom and the wrapper on the ground. He kissed my cheek and walked to the front of the library to throw away our used items. I went to the side room in the library to see how I looked. I was surprised at how crazed I looked. My shirt was unbuttoned, my panties partially wet and pushed to the side, my skirt crumpled and my hair messy. I did my best to put myself back together as not to make it look like I was just thoroughly fucked in my library. 

I came back around and Mirio was lazily picking up books from the floor and placing them back on the shelf. He turned to looked at me, a looked of accomplishment and affection on his features. "You're glowing. Glowing just like sunshine, sunshine."Mirio said putting the books up and holding his hands out for me to take. I walked over and placed my hands into his. They were warm and smooth, just like him. 

"I had fun sunshine. We should do this more. A lot more." Mirio suggested, pulling me closer to him. 

"We should, except the almost getting caught by Iida part. We shouldn't do that part." I joked. Mirio laughed and kissed my forehead gently. 

"Come on, sunshine. Let's finish up here, then head home. I have many more plans for you tonight."


	11. (Deku, MHA) How He Gets (NONCON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Izuku Midoriya x FemReader  
> (NONCON)

I sat on the couch in a thin tank top and panties watching TV after cleaning the house. It had been a long week for Izuku. He’d been working almost non stop though he always came home with a smile, except today. When he walked in the door, I thought he was someone else. His face was hard and angry, his body was tense and his hair was disheveled. As he slammed the door behind him, his sights immediately shift to me. He walked towards me, aggressively undoing his pants as he did.

“Izuku, what’s wrong?” I asked, turning off the TV and sitting up straighter. He growled as he looked me over, grabbing his dick out of his pants. It was raging, harder than I’d ever seen it.

“I’m in a bad mood and I need a fucking release. So you’re gonna suck my cock.” he demanded, grabbing my neck and pulling me towards his erection. I pushed back against him.

“Stop, Izuku! I’m not in the mood too. You need to calm down. Go take a shower and chill. I’ll help you out later once you calmed yourself.” I said, trying to pull away from his grip. His eyes grew dark and his expression grew angrier.

“I’m not going to wait. I want it now! And you’re going to do it now.” Izuku growled, pulling my face towards his cock again. I opened my mouth and his dick was pushed inside. Aggressively, he face fucked me, pushing hard and fast onto his cock. I whined in protest, gripping his legs, trying to push myself, away. As much as I tried to push him away and I wanted him to slow down and stop, my pussy quivered at his unadulterated dominance. He held my throat tightly as he pushed his cock farther into my mouth, nearly causing me to choke on him. 

Izuku growled with each thrust as his cock started leaking precum. His grip on me tightened and his dick started to push down my throat. He pushed aggressively and my pussy ached and dripped. I pushed away more until he finally released me. 

“What the fuck!! I said not now!” I yelled, wiping the saliva from my drooling mouth. I looked at Izuku, my expression furious. Izuku’s angry expression was replaced with a devilish grin. He leaned over so his face was only a centimeter from mine.

“Your mouth says one thing…” he started. One hand traced down my stomach and between my legs. His hand was met with my damp panties and aching clit. He pushed his fingers into my panties and rubbed my aching bud. A moan escaped my lips as an instinct and a coy smile crossed Izuku’s face. “...but your body says another. And I need this. You know how I get when I’m overstressed, right?” 

“Please Izuku, not now.” I pleaded as he slowly pushed 2 fingers inside my dripping heat. He chuckled lowly. 

“You know you want it, babe. Don’t fight it. You’re gonna take this cock and your gonna like it.” Izuku said, his voice switching from aggressive to calm anger. I saw small green lightning bolts emerging around his head. Red angular lines started to make an appearance on his face and his body seemed to feel heavier on me. His smile was crooked and his fingers tempting. He ripped my panties off in one fluid motion and pushed me over on the couch. He shoved his dick inside me, pushing all the way in, hitting my cervix. I screamed in agony, though the pain felt strangely good.

“Stop. Please!” I begged as Izuku started to ram into me. 

“Stop fighting it. You want it…. Fuck…. Otherwise, your pussy wouldn’t be this wet!” Izuku grunted as his strokes picked up the pace. He slammed into me as I tried to push him away. He grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head, rendering them useless against him.

“Izuku…..” I moaned. His dick felt amazing inside me as much as I didn’t want to admit it. I continued my attempts to push him off, but I grew weaker and weaker as his strokes got deeper and faster and succumbed to his will, moaning with each stroke.

“Fuck… I knew you would see it my way. Now take my cock like you mean it” Izuku growled as he slammed into my desperate pussy. There was no arguing when he got like this. Whether I wanted to or not, he was going to fuck me hard, and right now, I couldn’t decide whether I wanted it or not. My body was aching, yearning for him to go deeper, harder, faster, but my mind wasn’t in it. I just wanted it to stop.

My body won out when Izuku started rubbing my clit, his thumb tracing circles on my pulsing nub like a painter on canvas. His technique was unparalleled as it caused me to damn near orgasm, clenching roughly around his length. My back curved upwards, giving him more access to my body than I intended. He took advantage of my vulnerable state, grabbing my arched waist and pulling me further into him. I yelped with the sudden motion of being dragged farther onto his cock. My hips were no longer on the couch, they were in Izuku’s hands as he plowed into my dripping cunt. His circles got faster on my clit, sending my body into a frenzy, clenching harder around his cock.

“Such a bad girl. Saying you didn’t want it but here you are dripping and clenching on my cock.” he said, ending his statement with a feral growl, bordering on a roar. I looked up into his emerald eyes. They were coated in anger, frustration, and desperation. His cock gave no breaks, plunging into me as swiping every nerve ending inside. I couldn’t handle the pressure, the intensity that was building inside me. I wanted to stop, but I wanted the release. I didn’t know what I wanted more.

My pussy greedily swallowed his cock with every stroke, reveling in the attention its getting, though it was clear Izuku was searching for his own release, but I couldn’t hold on any longer. 

“Izu...ku….aagghhh!!”

A wave crashed over me hard as an orgasm took over my body, releasing pent up juices and squirting ejaculate all over Izuku’s hero costume. He gave a wicked laugh as he rubbed harder on my clit, stimulating another orgasm from me. My body tingled and shivered with each tiny circle, completely at the mercy of Izuku’s hands. He grunted as he continued to thrust into me.

“I thought you said… you didn’t want it. Now, look at you.” Izuku chided, rubbing more vigorously on my clit. I whimpered accepting that there was nothing I could do. My pussy begged him to fill me up, clenching around his hardness again. My body was on fire to be touched like this but my mind was in a frenzy for it to end. Izuku’s thrusts gained more aggression. He abandoned my clit to grab my hips. He pounded in and out of my hole, chasing after his own climax. I whimpered, the pain starting to catch up with me with each slam of his cock. He grunted aggressively, panting as he did.

And then he came hard. I felt the rush of his hot semen inside me as he slammed deep, hitting my cervix and emptying himself into me. I cried out in pain as he held me by my waist, dick buried into my hole, cum seeping deeper into me, only increasing the chances I get pregnant. Izuku looked down on me, his eyes softening slightly but the stress still clearly evident. His cock twitched inside me as he came down from his orgasmic high and he sighed, plopping my hips back to the couch as he withdrew from me. I couldn’t feel my lower half. My pussy was numb and my legs wouldn’t move. I felt half-dead, my soul sucked out of me. 

I watched as Izuku got up from the couch and headed back to the room. “I’m not finished with you yet. I’m gonna change, then I’m gonna fuck you again until I’m fully satisfied.” He didn’t even look back at me, disheveled and unable to get my mind together. I felt Izuku’s cum slowly seep out of me, though not enough for the amount he came. I know some got up for enough in me. It wouldn’t surprise me if I ended up pregnant. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to try to feel my body again.

When I opened my eyes, I heard Izuku making his way back to me. As he came into my sight, I slowly sat up. “Please Izuku, can we continue later? I can’t keep up.” He leaned over me, pushing me back down onto the couch.

“Oh come on baby.” His face moved within a centimeter of mine. He gave a small growl, hs breath blowing across my face. He chuckled at me as ran one hand up my leg, pushing them open.

“You know you want it.”


	12. (Oikawa, MHA) Hate Fuck (DUBCON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru Oikawa x FemReader   
> (DUBCON)

I stood in the group, laughing at a joke Iwaizumi just made. Unfortunately next to Iwa was Oikawa. Instinctively, my nose turned up and I scowled at th brown haired bastard. He returned the favor with a disgusted look of his own, then turned back to Iwa.

“Shit, Iwa-chan! Next time bring me along when you do that.” Oikawa snorted, his voice giving me an instant headache. I sighed and continued to sip on my drink, trying to make sure I didn’t catch Oikawa’s gaze. I felt a pair of eyes on my body and when I looked over, it was Oikawa, giving me the stink-eye, yet still raking over my body with a critically lustful eye. The idea of him looking me over like that made me cringe, but at the same time, a shive of excitement traveled my spine before I stuck my tongue out at Oikawa and turned away from his gaze.

A little later on in the party, I stood against the way. My pussy was aching, my nipples are erect and my clit was throbbing. I was horny as fuck. I needed dick, good dick. My options were limited. I looked over to Iwaizuki, but his tongue was already down the throat of another girl. They were dry humping in the middle of the room, damn near giving everyone a strip tease. I looked over to Mad-Dog. I knew his dick was big, but he was far too aggressive for what I wanted at the moment. On top of that his perma-scowl was annoying me. 

“Awwwww. Look at you all alone. Little bitch can’t find a friend?” a voice said to the right of me. I growled because I instantly knew who it was. I turned my head to see Oikawa leaning on the wall next to me, giving me a smug grin. 

“Fuck off, asshat.” I snapped. He chuckled and moved in closer.

“Well, aren’t you a little snippier than usual. What’s the matter? Little frustrated?” Oikawa taunted. He was now standing right in the center of my view. I couldn’t ignore him if I tried. Sexually frustrated and annoyed by the sight of his cocky smile, I brought my hand up, slapping him clean across the face. The smack sound was refreshing as my hand connected with his face. He laughed as his head hang to the side, then slowly, his eyes came back to mine.

“Feel better, now? Doesn’t look so. I don’t think a slap across my face will help you.” Oikawa said, his voice slick and sleezy. He shot both his hands out so they were on either side of me, pushing his head to be inch from my ear. “I think what you need is some deep strokes to get that bad attitude of yours in check.”

He couldn’t see my face and I was thankful. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the thought of getting my insides rearranged my a long dick, deep stroking my pussy until I forgot my own name. I only let my thoughts wander for a second before I snapped back. I scoffed and gagged a bit, pushing Oikawa away from my personal space, but he didn’t budge. Instead he pressed himself furhter into my space. I could feel his dick pressing up against me. I was simultaneously disgusted and aroused. The hot member rubbed up against my body. I could feel how big it was, imagining it inside me, fucking me the right way until I came over and over again. I let out a silent moan, then pushed against him again.  
“Get your nasty ass off me. I dont need your diseased dick touching me.” I spat, pushing him harder, this time, getting him to back away. He chuckled as he stumbled backwards placing one hand in his pocket. He looked me over slowly, settling his eyes on my chest. I looked down only to realize what he was looking at. I was wearing a thin shirt, no bra and my nipple were hard enough to shatter diamonds. I scoffed making it seem like it wasnt a big deal.

“Look like I was right. Its certainly not cold in here, so the only other reason your nipples could be that hard is because you’re horny.” he said, moving in closer again. He took his free hand and before I could object, flicked one of my swollen buds. I moan instinctively, shuffling backwards a little so I was pressed more against the wall. Oikawa laughed, obviously amused by my reaction. I glared at him once I gained my composure.

“Looks like even little bithces need to be fucked sometimes.” Oikawa said. He shot both his hands out to grab my heavy breasts, kneading them and pinching the nipples. I moaned, my legs betraying some of my strength. Oikawa’s hands disgusted me and th thought of him touching me made me want to hurl, but his hands fondling my tits and pinching my nipples was enough to nearly make me cum right then and there, and he knew it. Giving my nipples one final pinch and tug, Oikawa back away from me, surveying me like a jewel expert appraises a precious stone. I looked down on him, staring at his massive erection through his sweatpants. 

“You fucking pervert. Grabbing my tits like that. You disgust me.” I said, my voice steady, yet lined with an unmistakable need to be fucked. Oikawa caught on to it, and he wasn’t letting up.

“And you disgust me too, but right now, we both need something that the other can provide.” Oikawa said, sneering at me, his eyes narrowing.

“And what is that?” I asked, cocking my hips to one side.

“I need to fuck. You need to be fucked. Clearly everyone else at this party is…..otherwise engaged, and frankly, Tinder doesn’t do it for me.” Oikawa moved back to the wall, leaning casually on it, staring at me intently. I nearly choked. 

“You want me to fuck you?! What the fuck have you been on?!” I yelled, my face contorted in disgust.

“I’ve been on lack of good sex for months now. And I know you have too. I mean, you’ve pretty much ran through the guys on the team. I’m sure your pussy is dirtier than my supposed ‘diseased dick’. You even let Mad-Dog hit.” Oikawa looked away non chalantly and my anger levels boiled, making my arousal increase as well. 

“I would have to be fucking crazy to fuck you.” I growled, lunging at him, ready to hit him again. I swung my hand to slap him again, but he caught it mid air, pulling me towards him. He held my hand above his head and grabbed my ass with his other hand. 

“Well you’re gonna be insane then. I’m sure a little hate fuck will go a long way with you.” Oikawa whispered into my ear. His breath made me shiver in disgust, but his body made me shiver in desire. My breathing for shallow and my body heat rose exponentially. I stared at Oikawa's eyes and he stared back into mine. There was a moment of aggressive tension. We both wanted to slap the shit out of each other that was for sure, but it was immediately overwhelmed by our need to for sexual intimacy. Simultaneously, we crashed our lips into each other's, both of us fighting for dominance. Our tongues wrestled in a crazed frenzy of lust. 

Oikawa pushed me back against the wall, grabbing my throat roughly and squeezing my ass hard, his clammy hands sliding up my skirt to touch my skin. His touch made my pussy quiver, begging to be satisfied, to cum, even if it was on the bastards cock. He lifted me up and pressed his erection against my throbbing clit, sending a shock through my core. I ground up against it, no longer caring that I couldn't stand the asshole. I just wanted to get off. 

He suddenly ripped his mouth away, breathing heavily and staring at me with disdain and unhinged need in his eyes. He looked down where I was grinding against him. There was a small wet spot on his pants. I got so wet from grinding on him it soaked through my panties, catching his pants. 

"Fuck. You're that much of a cock slut right now." He said. He gave a loud growl in my ear and dropped me back to my feet. He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me through the crowd, a scowl on his face. 

I protested the entire way, trying to free my hand from his grip. He pulled me out of the room where everyone was and upstairs into a bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and pushed me onto the bed. 

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled, standing up ready to punch him square in the jaw. 

"Drop the fucking act! We both agree we hate each other. Great. Now shut up so I can fuck you senseless." Oikawa's eyes were dark with lust. He pushed me back onto the bed, tearing off his shirt and crawling over me. He pressed his lips into mine again, not losing the intensity or aggression compared to the first time. He dropped his hand between my legs, tracing my wetness through the thin fabric. I moaned, writhing against his finger, desperate for a release. He chuckled then slowly pulled away his lips and his hand from my body. 

"I knew you were horny, but fuck. I didn't expect you to be dripping wet like this. If i didnt find you repulsive, i would find it hot." Oikawa chided, yanking my panties down from my body, exposing the glisten of my arousal. "You certainly owe me for this one. Hope I don't get poisoned."

Oikawa dipped his head between my legs and wasted no time licking the juices seeping from my cunt. I grabbed the sheets beneath me and pressed my legs together, unprepared for Oikawa's mouth on my sex. His head prevented me from closing my legs all the way. Frustrated, without stopping what he was doing, Oikawa pushed my legs apart, holding them down while he traced his tongue over the sensitive nub between my legs. I arched my back trying to give space to the overwhelming sensations I was feeling. I could hear the squelching of my arousal on Oikawa’s tongue as he lapped up the never ending flood of juices. He moaned, pressing his mouth directly against my heat. I gasped, not used to someone getting so close to my pussy like he was. It was like he was getting off on it as well. 

The sensations started to die down a little and my body relaxed as Oikawa slowed down a bit. I still hadn’t cum and the tension was killing me. “I thought you were going to fuck me senseless.” I groaned, annoyed that on top of being a bastard, he didn’t know how to eat decent pussy.

Oikawa raised his head slightly so I could see his face. “Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist. I didn’t think you needed my best head, but since youre going to continue being a bitch, the least I can do is make you feel it.” Oikawa said, a dark smile crossing his face. His head dipped suddenly and I felt his mouth wrap around my clit, then I was wracked with a mind numbing sensation. Oikawa sucked hard on my clit, so hard, I thought he would pull it out. The pleasure that overcame me was earth shattering. His tongue spelled the letters of his name as he sucked on the swollen bud, biting gently on it as well. My hands gripped the sheets again, so tightly, I could feel my own nails digging back into my palms. The most erotic of moans escaped my lips, which coaxed a moan out of Oikawa too. He yanked my legs forward, pulling my cunt into his face more. 

Oikawa’s tongue plunged into my heat, tracing up my walls, circling my g-spot. I groaned, trying to hold back my impending crash. Oikawa wasn’t having any of my stubbornness though. With his tongue examining the depths of my pussy, he took his hand to my clit, rubbing circles on the sensitive nub.

I was done for. I came apart at the seams, unable to control my body anymore. My body twitched uncontrollably as my spine tingled in orgasm. My pussy convulsed, releasing the dam of pent up arousal. Oikawa made a sound of surprise, continuing to lap up the overflow of juices that flowed from my body. My clit throbbed even more as Oikawa continued to rub it, even as my back arched and my body tried to move away from the course of over stimulation. I damn near screamed with my orgasm, unable to make sense of the sensations I was having.

As my mind cleared the fog and I remembered what was going on, I saw Oikawa looking at me with a smug expression. “That was quite the orgasm. Little bitch in heat just needed to cum to shut her mouth. Now look. All out of breath, swimming in desire…” Oikawa pushed his pants off his hips, exposing his erect cock. It was rigid and unmoving, even as he got onto the bed, hovering over me. “Now I would love to see you crying for me to fuck you senseless.”

I was livid. I wanted to cum again. Once wasn’t enough, but he was going to make me beg for it. Before I could even protest, Oikawa dragged my shirt from my body, tossing it on the floor behind him. He inspected my breasts, squeezing them roughly. I whimpered in his grasp, moaning deeply when he started pinching. “I love seeing you in agony. It makes me happy. Now, I’m going to fuck you. Although you hate me, you’re going to love my dick filling up that slutty pussy. Don’t pretend anymore. It’ll make you more of a bitch.”

Oikawa turned me over so I was on my stomach in a single movement. He pulled my hips up so My ass was sticking out. He gave one side a hard smack. The noise reverberated in my ear and the sting spread to my thighs. “Oh. I’m gonna fucking enjoy this.”

I whimpered, feeling the heat of Oikawa’s dick radiating near my body. I rocked my hips toward it, desperately wanting it inside me. He didn’t waste any time. With a single fluid motion, Oikawa rammed his cock all the way in to my cunt, forgoing any more foreplay. I yelped at the sudden intrusion, then melted as his started thrusting his unholy cock into me. He wasted no time putting me into the position he wanted me in. He grabbed me by the throat, pulling my head towards him. Oikawa grunted as he stroked the fuck out of my underappreciated pussy. 

As much as I hated to admit it, his cock was almost too big for me. It stretched me like a kid stretches a rubber band, but the pain was welcome. It only brought me more pleasure as his thick cock rubbed over the most sensitive parts of my cunt. “Ohhh…..fnnnnccckkkkk..” I couldn’t get proper words out. My brain shut down, unable to process the amount of pleasure I was feeling. The thought of Oikawa’s thoroughly dicking me down irked me to no end, yet here he was. He took two of the fingers from the hand on my throat and pushed them into my mouth, using them as leverage to lift my head up. His fingers were disgusting and they were pushing down into esophagus, but that was the last thing on my mind.

My pussy ignored my disdain for him and graciously accepted Oikawa’s cock like an old friend. My juices started to flow again, making a squelch with every entrance of Oikawa’s cock. My spine was tingling and I could feel the pleasure building in my core. “Fuck, your little whore cunt is already creaming on my dick. You nasty little slut.” Oikawa chided as he continued to ram into me. Each stroke was a new wave of ecstasy, my clit yearned to be touched but my body couldn’t handle it. My g-spot was hit over and over and my pussy clenched around Oikawa’s thickness. He moaned as his thrusts smoothed out, though they didn’t let up in aggression. He pounded me, clearly not seeking to satisfy me, but to satisfy his own release. His fingers still pushed into my mouth, his hand still with a firm grip on my throat.

“Ugh…. I want you to cum on my dick. Give me a reason to cum. It’s the only thing you can do.” Oikawa taunted. I groaned, the hateful banter turning me on even more, I clenched unconsciously around him, my temperature rising and heat building even more in my core.   
I wanted to cum, but I wanted to cum on my terms. I began pushing my own ass back, breaking Oikawa’s rhythm and making it my own. I threw my ass onto his hard cock over and over, filling myself up and reveling in the sensation of my pussy dripping on him. He swore loudly, clearly engrossed in the show. He put all of his fingers back on my throat, squeezing it as I fucked him.

I was so close. His cock was perfectly positioned to give me another orgasm, and I was going to get it. I plunged myself on his cock faster, taking in as much of him as I could. His breathing quickened along with mine and his body tensed with mine as well. I could tell he was going to cum, as was I. 

“Fuck…..fuck… I’m gonna…” Oikawa started, but I finished first. I moaned, the sound reverberating through the room as my pussy released again. Waves of unadulterated pleasure coursed through my body, sending sensations into me I didn’t know were possible. My clit throbbed, pulsing heat as juices flowed freely out of me. I was so engrossed in my own orgasm, I didn’t realize Oikawa came too. His groans were drowned out by my own and his shivers didn’t get past my own trembles. It wasn’t until I felt the hot liquid inside me that I realized what happened.

“The fuck??!! You came inside me?!” I screamed, trying to pull away from Oikawa, but he held on to me with an iron grip. He licked my neck and ear, causing me to shudder.

“It’s hot when you find me disgusting. I like watching you shudder.” Oikawa said with a smirk, licking down my arm. I gagged, trying again to get away from him. “Stop fighting. I want you to see this.”

Oikawa grabbed both my hands and held them tightly so I couldn’t move them. He pulled out of me and positioned me so I was sitting on my knees. He pushed my head down to look at myself. Lo and behold, a collection of milky white was pooling from out of my pussy. The sight disgusted me, less with the possibility of getting pregnant, more with the fact that the disgusting ejaculate of Oikawa was inside me, slowly oozing its way out of my body.

“Fuck!! Fucking gross!! You’re a fucking asshole, a pervert. You could’ve pulled out!!” I was furious, angrily watching more of the cum seep out of me.

Oikawa chuckled clearly amused. “And get to miss you bitching like this. Never.” He took his free hand and placed it between my legs, getting some of the cum on his fingers. He shoved them into my mouth, forcing me to suck it off. It was the most humiliating experience I’ve ever had. I wanted to hurl. 

Once he removed his fingers from my mouth, he put his fingers into the cum again and brought them up to his lips. He grimaced, then turned my head around and shoved his tongue down my throat. I growled and tried to pull away, but he was holding me firmly in place, licking my bottom lip and poking my tongue with his. After he broke the kiss, he licked my neck again, then down my collar bone. I felt nauseous. I wanted nothing more than for him to let me go, and finally he did. 

He got off the bed, picking up his pants dragging them back on. “You’re a great fuck, even if I still hate your fucking guts.” Oikawa said as he picked up his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. 

“Just get the fuck out! Fucking disgusting!” I yelled still distraught over the cum still seeping out of me. Oikawa laughed then turned and exited the room, leaving me by myself, pissed off, and fully sexually satisfied with his cum seeping out of me.


	13. (Tamaki, MHA, Sonique-OC) Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki Amajiki x Sonique Aisha (OC)
> 
> (This is a story I made for an RP hence the OC. I am the sole creator of this fic)
> 
> Soniques Quirk Description: She is able to manipulate sound waves at will into physical entities. She can use the sounds to create physical barriers and restraints. She can use sounds from the wider sonic spectrum. She picks out sounds from music, not random sounds around her. Her ultimate move is creating a weapon out of the mixture of different sound waves. Her body is a natural amplifier which helps her increase the amount of sound she can manipulate by increasing the sounds she hears. Her body has a limit on how much it can amplify. She can amplify a maximum of 185 decibels. She is able to manipulate the sound waves to move as well. In battle, she appears to be floating when she is actually riding sound waves. Her body is already adjusted to the high volumes and can withstand it accordingly. Once the sound goes beyond 200 decibels, her body can no longer compensate. Once she goes beyond her limits, any sound stored in her body gets expelled and a loud cacophony of sounds or an ear-shattering boom.

Soni’s phone vibrates indicating she has a text message. She looks down to see a text message from Tamaki saying “Open your window.” Soni scurries over to her window and sees Tamaki and Mirio waving at her from the bushes below. She smiles and opens the window as Tamaki and Mirio quickly scale the wall. They both slide into her room, a backpack hanging on Tamaki’s back as Soni closes the window.

“It’s been a hot minute Mirio. How’ve you been?” Soni asks the buff blonde.

“Doing pretty good. As much as I’d love to stay and chat, Soni but I came to see Angel.” Mirio explains cheerfully yet bluntly. Soni laughs

“She’s in the room next door.” Soni says pointing to the wall her and Angel share. Mirio nods in gratitude and heads over to the wall, first sticking his head through for a minute, then punching his whole body through the wall.

Soni examines the backpack Tamaki is holding then looks at Tamaki, confused,

“What’s in the bag?” Soni inquires, giving Tamaki a suspicious look.

“Toys…” Tamaki hints with a slightly innocent, slightly devilish smile. Soni’s eyes widen and she folds her arms.

“Oh….you wanna play. The last time, they heard me throughout the dorm. Why didn’t you tell me my quirk activated? Bakugou was on my ass about it.” Soni whines.

“I didn’t really notice either…” Tamaki admits, placing the bag on the floor.

“You are so unhelpful.” Soni says.

Soni turns on her music, playing soft jazz. She sits cross legged on her bed and motions for Tamaki to show her what was in the bag. Tamaki smiles and brings the bag over to the bed opening it for Soni to see. Soni looks inside then looks up at Tamaki, giving him a small smile.

“Ok. As long as you don’t go overboard, I’m in. I don't need half the dorm to hear me again.” Soni says. 

She pulls off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her panties. Tamaki its, staring intently. He pulls out a long, velvet like rope.

“What's the safe word?” Tamaki purrs. 

“Daisy.” Soni replies. “And please no tentacles today. I can’t handle it.”

“Whatever you say.” Tamaki chuckles. “You know the position.”

Soni giggles and turns to be on all fours on her bed. Tamaki arranges her pillows so her body will be cushioned. He moves Amu-chan to a safe location in Soni’s closet then comes back to Soni. Soni leans over, the bottom part of her body leaned over, her ass in the air. Tamaki gently rubs her smooth, brown skin, caressing the globes of her ass as he leans over to begin his art.

Tamaki takes the rope from around his neck and starts to tie Soni, gently, giving her joints room to move and her skin room to not chafe. He works, wrapping distinct patterns around her body, breasts, waist, legs, until she was tied, wrists restrained, in a beautiful shibari number.

“You’ve been improving.” Soni says, admiring the work Tamaki did from her bent position.

“I’ve had some practice. Now, up.” Tamaki orders.

Already getting aroused, Soni pulls herself up to her knees, turning to Tamaki who is standing next to the bed watching her move hungrily. He reaches into the bag and pulls out two small clamps and a satin cloth. Soni looks at the items and then at Tamaki.

“Oh. You’ve really been practicing.” Soni exclaims, her panties starting to dampen at the possibilities. 

“Yeah. I had a friend help me figure out how to best make this work.” Tamaki says, leaning over to continue.

He moves to sit behind Soni on the bed. He tilts his head downwards, gently kissing Soni’s collarbone. His warm breath tingles down Soni’s back as he brings the satin cloth to Sonis face, gently covering her eyes and tying it behind her head. When it's fully tied, Tamaki hovers his hands over Soni’s legs. She shivers and gently moves away from his hand.

“Can you see?” Tamaki asks, moving back around to the bag. Soni shakes her head and takes a deep breath, relinquishing her power to Tamaki.

Tamaki bends over and kisses Soni stomach which causes Soni to flinch at the sudden sensation. Tamaki holds her legs and he kisses her. He starts kissing upwards, kissing the space beneath her breasts, then the full globes, until he reaches her hardened nipples. He flicks his tongue over one of the sensitive buds, dragging a his out of Soni. With one hand, he takes Soni’s other breasts in it, gently squeezing and pinching her heavy breasts. Soni whimpers as Tamaki plays with her nipple in his hand and mouth. Soni opens her legs wider, the wetness of her panties evident. Tamaki releases Sonis sensitive nipples from his mouth and hand, picking up the clamps from the bag and gently clamping them over Soni’s painfully erect buds.

With the introduction of the clamps, Soni yelps in pain, but moans as the pain gives way to a deep pleasure, sending her into a zen headspace.

“You doing ok?” Tamaki asks, as Soni is retreating into subspace. Soni nods silently, her panties drenched with arousal.

Tamaki gently guides Soni into a bent over position on the bed, ass up, face down. He again rubs Soni’s smooth skin, pulling out a flogger from the bag and he rubs, preparing Soni for the change of impact. With one fluid motion, he spanks Soni’s ass with his bare hands. A grunt of arousal escapes Soni’s throat as Tamaki rubs the area he spanked. With only a few seconds recovery, Tamaki spanks Soni again, giving a little more force. Soni swears and moans as Tamaki begins to rub Sonis ass again. His cock is stiffening in his sweatpants as Soni lays in front of him, her ass pointing up towards his face.  
Tamaki takes the flogger and drags it gently along Soni’s skin. Soni moans in delight as leather strips trace along her skin. That sensation is quickly overtaken by the whip if the strips on Soni’s inner thigh. She yelps at the sudden sting as Tamaki drags the flogger over the reddening skin. With his free hand, Tamaki spanks Soni again, forcefully. Her ass jiggles and reddens from the impact. Moans of arousal escape her mouth. Tamaki can hear a slight echo, signaling the activation of Soni’s quirk. He quick rubbs Soni’s back and leans over, whispering in her ear.

“Relax, Soni. Don’t wanna amplify your moans again…..” Tamaki says. 

Soni takes a few breaths and her amplification subsides.Tamaki’s mouth sits right next to Soni’s collarbone. He presses his mouth on Soni’s skin, gently biting at the smooth, brown epidermis. Soni gasps, giving Tamaki incentive to start sucking hard. Soni whimpers as Tamaki sucks on Soni’s skin like his life depends on it. When he releases, a reddish spot on her skin appears, dark and clearly visible. Without hesitation, Tamaki repeats the steps on the other side of Soni’s neck, garnering the same results.Soni pushes her hips against Tamaki, desperately moaning, panties soaked with arousal and desire.

“Tamaki…..fuck me…..” Soni begs, grinding her panties against Tamaki. His cock twitches as Soni’s pussy passes over it.

Tamaki grabs Soni’s hips, ripping her panties off, exposing her dripping heat. A deep guttural growl emanates from Tamaki and he pulls a small foil packet from his pocket. He yanks down his pants in a single movement and quickly opens the condom, slipping it over his large member. Tamaki drags his finger over Soni’s opening, causing Soni to hiss in anticipation. While stroking his own cock, Tamaki leans over and drags his tongue over the wetness of Soni’s pussy. Soni’s chest drops further into the pillows and she fully succumbs to Tamaki. He pushes his tongues inside her heat, licking up the juices that threatened to escape. Tamaki holds Soni steady with one hand on her thigh as his other one vigorously strokes his own cock to the event. His hand drifts to the sensitive nub between Soni’s thighs. Tamaki rubs it gently, making Soni buck up against his hand and face, moaning and whining, craving for a release. Tamaki licks and laps at Soni’s pussy, tasting her juices as she moans and cries out his name into the pillows beneath her. His finger gently plays with her clit, bringing her to her orgasm. Her body bucks, tenses and quivers as her pussy releases its juices on Tamaki’s face. He continues to diligently lick the fluids as they pour from Soni. She whimpers as with each pass of his tongue, her body sends a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

Tamaki….more…” she pleads breathily, gasping for air. 

Without hesitation, Tamaki pulls his face away from her sex and pushes his cock inside. Soni shrieks in ecstasy, clenching her bound hands into fists. Tamaki groans as he begins to plunge into Soni, fast and hard. Soni’s pussy clenches around Tamaki’s length, coaxing low groans from him. As he thrusts from behind, Tamaki spanks Soni’s bouncing ass hard, reddening the skin there as it bounces off his body.

Tamaki tenses as his climax neared, plunging harder and faster into Soni’s sopping cunt. Soni whines in bliss, her cries more strained as she tries to delay her impending orgasm. Tamaki grabs a fistful of Soni’s hair and pulled on it, head her head rising up, the sweet pain of her sexual torture increasing with each thrust as Tamaki’s hands squeezeds her hair. Tamaki thrusts rhythmically, pulling Soni all the way up so their bodies are pressed together in an half upright position. One hand holds Soni’s head back by her hair while the other caresses her throat gently. Soni gasps, then releases as her orgasm overtakes her, this one more powerful than the last. Her body quivers hard, and her pussy grips like a vice around Tamaki. Wave after glorious wave, Soni feels euphoria wash over her. Tamaki doesn’t pause his assault however, and after a couple more strokes, he hits the spot causing more. Soni’s body convulsed, causing Soni to squirt. The ejaculate escaped in small spurts with a few of Tamaki’s thrusts, spilling onto the bed, and some leaking down to Tamaki cock..

Tamaki plunges mercilessly, until Soni’s vice-like grip on his cock causes him to surrender. With a few more strokes, he plunges himself deep into her to release his seed, protected by the condom. He shivers and groans as Soni’s throbbing heat milks him until he had no more to give. He revels in the warmth and acceptance of Soni’s body, shivering in pleasure as he comes down from his high. Soni collapses backwards onto Tamaki. He quickly releases the ropes from Soni’s body and lays her down on the bed, pulling himself from her. He takes the blindfold from her face and Soni opens her eyes to look up at him. She is breathing heavily but looks completely satisfied.

“Are you ok? Was I too rough? I’m so sorry.” Tamaki says, worried about his friend.

“I am amazing. That was amazing. I will certainly be sore tomorrow and will have several marks Angel will probably have questions about.” Soni jokes, fully relaxing her body. 

Tamaki gently removes the clamps from Soni’s nipples, drawing a moan from her. He removes the condom and tosses it into the trash bin next to Soni’s desk, then returns to Soni’s bed, laying beside her and pulling her into him.

“When did you get so bold?” Soni asks. Tamaki chuckles and kisses her forehead.

“Working with Fatgum these past couple years, I came out of my shell. I needed to so I could be a more effective hero. Mirio helped too.” Tamaki explains, pulling Soni closer to him.

“I remember when I first met you a few years ago. You could barely look anyone in the eyes. The hero work did well for you.” Soni says, running her hand over her neck where one of the hickey Tamaki left was. 

“Sorry. I got a little carried away.” Tamaki says, his face reddening in shame. 

“No need to apologize. I like getting marked. The only thing is I need to keep reminding people we’re not dating.” Soni says with a slightly exasperated tone.

“I don’t think they’re gonna let it go. Let them believe what they want and you do you. We both know what this is. If they wanna mislabel it, that's their problem. As long as it doesn’t affect how we relate to each other, let them talk.” Tamaki says, rubbing Soni’s waist.

Some sounds come through the wall Soni and Angel share. Soni and Tamaki look at each other then chuckle.

“Well I guess it was a matter of time.” Soni chimes, snuggling into Tamaki.

“Yup… Oh my gosh. I forgot. Do you need anything? Water? Food? Tea?” Tamaki asks quickly, raising slightly, ready to get anything Soni needs.

“I’m fine Tamaki. Cuddles is all I need right now.” Soni responds, pulling Tamaki back down to her. 

Tamaki settles and pulls Soni into his chest, slow jazz still playing in the background. The two shut their eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
